Souviens-toi de moi
by Lounacat
Summary: XVIIIe siècle, Albafica des poissons a péri en combattant Minos du griffon au cours de la guerre contre Hadès. 10 ans plus tard, il se réveille dans le lit du juge. Celui-ci prétend que le chevalier est mort et qu'il l'a sauvé du Cocyte. Albafica n'en croit pas un mot, d'autant plus qu'il surprend un conversation entre Minos et Eaque qui n'est pas pour le rassurer...
1. Chapitre 1

Je sais ! j'avais dit que je n'écrirai pas de yaoi, c'était sans compter sur Perigrintouque.

Mais c'est de bonne guerre vu les défis tordus que je lui ai lancé.

Donc en réponse à l'un de ces deux défis, voici un yaoi sur ses chouchous.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Suivant les précieux conseils de Sheraz, j'ai complété ce 1er chapitre.

En réponse également à Fabienne (ma bêta-lectrice) et Gabrielle-Camus, je vais tacher de mieux définir le temps écoulé car la fic se dérouler sur 6 mois, durée de l'absence de Persephone.

Pour HayliaMani. Désolé ;) en fait j'avais deux chapitres de prêt pour Dilemme. Pour celle-ci, le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écrire. Le seul hic c'est que je vois ce qui va se passer mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire.

Et merci pour vos commentaires sur mon premier Yaoi

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tolomea, 1753

Albafica se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec un furieux mal de tête. Le faible éclairage venant de la fenêtre lui permit de distinguer que la chambre était spacieuse et décorée avec goût. Sur la table de chevet étaient posés une carafe d'eau et un verre de cristal, un livre et un bouquet de roses rouges, roses et blanches. Il portait pour tout vêtement une chemise de soie blanche qui sentait bon la cannelle. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma brutalement.

- Bonjour Albafica, ravi de te voir enfin réveiller, salua une voix masculine qu'il lui semblait reconnaître.

Le chevalier plissa douloureusement le yeux pour tenter d'identifier son interlocuteur.

- Oh ! Excuses-moi !

La cruelle lumière s'éteignit et une boule de cosmos éclaira la chambre de façon plus tamisée.

- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Albafica pût enfin distinguer l'homme qui était entré. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Minos du griffon se tenait là, debout devant lui avec un plateau-repas à la main. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette mascarade ? Le poisson se leva d'un bond pour en découdre... Et fut rattraper in-extremis par le spectre. D'un bras, où se mêlait fermeté et douceur, il maintenait le chevalier contre lui. Le cœur Albafica se mît à battre plus fort. La chemise du juge sentait bon la cannelle et cette main sur son bras, pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ?

- Et là ! Doucement chevalier, tu viens de passer dix ans dans le coma, alors laisse le temps à tes jambes de se réveiller complètement, lui expliqua Minos en le faisait assoir sur le lit. Enfin, je dis coma, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact puisque tu es...  
- Mort termina Albafica. Je suis mort ! Tu m'as tué !  
- Je te signale que la réciproque est vraie, ironisa le griffon en posant le plateau sur le chevet.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Dans ma chambre, à Tolomea.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

- Je me suis installé dans la chambre d'à côté. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, normalement tu n'en as pas besoin, mais ton esprit doit te dire que oui.

Albafica se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim et la soupe sentait horriblement bon. Il soupira tandis que Minos l'aidait à se remettre sous l'édredon. Une fois de plus, le contact des mains du juge le troublèrent, pourquoi lui semblait-elles si familières, si rassurantes.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il brutalement  
- Parce que tu me plais, et... Ne te plains pas, tu devrais être en train de te les gelés au Cocyte. Répondit le griffon en posant le tableau sur les genoux du chevalier.

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

- Allez mange, je reviens.

Dans sa hâte à en finir avec l'importun, Minos ne ferma pas correctement la porte, de sorte qu'Albafica pu entendre Minos et son visiteur. Il se concentra sur leur voix pour écouter leur discussion.

- Eaque, ça y est, il est réveillé.  
- Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir te le faire et le renvoyer là où il devrait être.  
- Non, je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça.  
- Minos ! Tu as pas voulu le sauter pendant qu'il était inconscient, je peux le comprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé, amuse-toi avec et débarrasse tant... Et vite !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit non.  
- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. N'importe quel damné serait près à assouvir le moindre de tes fantasmes pour échapper à leur supplice quelques heures. Alors pourquoi lui ?  
- Parce que...

Albafica n'entendit pas la réponse du griffon. Il reposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se leva lentement pour mieux entendre.

- Ok ! Je reconnais que c'est un très beau mec et qu'il a un cul à damner un saint. Mais il ne vaut pas les risques que tu prends. Si Hadès découvre que tu as falsifié les registres juste pour coucher avec l'un de ses stupides chevaliers... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il te fera.  
- Eaque, s'il te plait ! Supplia Minos.  
- Bon très bien, je te couvre cette fois encore, mais tu te dépêches d'en finir avec ton jouet.

Albafica fixa la porte, tétanisé. Ainsi c'était donc ça ! Ce juge voulait coucher avec lui. Hors de question qu'il se livre à une telle ignominie. Il ne se laissera pas faire. Ce monstre ne réussira pas à le violer.

Minos revint dans la chambre et s'adossa à la porte en soupirant. Eaque ne comprenait pas, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer d'avantage. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que ce qui avait été au départ une simple attirance physique et s'était changé en un véritable sentiment amoureux. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus seulement son corps, il voulait aussi son cœur, ou à défaut, il se contentera de protéger son bel ange de la damnation. Le griffon releva la tête et vit le chevalier le toiser avec hargne.

- Alors, c'est donc ça ! Tu veux coucher avec moi ! Je te préviens, tu n'arriveras à rien. Je ne me laisserai faire. Je t'ai déjà tuer une fois et je le referai.

Minos, rapide comme l'éclair se jeta sur le poisson et le planqua sur le lit. Albafica tenta de se débattre, mais il était encore trop faible. La colère sourde qui emplissait le cosmos du juge et son regard flamboyant effrayèrent le chevalier. Son geôlier resserra sa prise et se saisit brutalement de son sexe. Le poisson grimaça de douleur.

- Tu vois ! Tu es si faible ! Si je voulais vraiment te violer et tu ne serais pas en état de te défendre. Je ne me suis pas occupé de toi pendant dix ans pour en arriver là. Je vaux mieux que cela... TU vaux mieux que cela.

Réalisant qu'il faisait souffrir son bel ange, Minos relâcha sa prise et se rassît sur le bord du lit. Albafica posa sa main sur son sexe douloureux en grimaçant à nouveau. Le griffon pris cette main et l'embrassa, tandis que de l'autre il diffusa un cosmos apaisant sur la zone douloureuse.

- Ça va mieux ?

Choqué, le chevalier hocha simplement la tête. Minos le regarda un instant, ses yeux luisants de larmes de douleurs lui firent mal. Avec douceur, il caressa les cheveux et la joue du poisson.

- Excuses-moi Mitt Hjerte (1). Souffla Minos d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

Il rabattit l'édredon et y posa le tableau. Il prit le livre.

- Vas-y mange, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Pendant ce temps, je te ferai la lecture.  
- Vas-t-en ! Lui dit le chevalier d'une voix neutre.  
- Albafica...  
- Vas-t'en ! Répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Cela aussi lui fit mal, il aurait préféré que le chevalier se mette en colère.

- Soit ! Mange et repose-toi, nous parlerons plus tard.

Minos quitta la chambre en soupirant. Albafica trouvait le juge répugnant, mais il avait raison sur au moins une chose. Il devait reprendre des forces et s'évader pour rejoindre ses compagnons d'armes. Lorsque le griffon avait affirmé qu'il était resté dans le coma pendant dix ans, il n'en avait pas cru un mot. Il porta une cuillère de soupe à sa bouche avec méfiance. Elle était aussi bonne que son fumet le présageait et il mourrait de faim.

Piqué par la curiosité, il prit le livre, "les méditations" de Edward Taylor. Il l'ouvrit. C'était un recueil de poèmes dont certains parlaient d'amour. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais lu, mais les mots lui semblaient familiers, tout comme le contact des mains de Minos, familiers et rassurants. Pourquoi ? De quel sortilège était-il victime ?

Albafica somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait réellement. Des rêves étranges troublaient son sommeil. Pas vraiment des images, plutôt des sensations et des sons. Il sentait des mains douces et chaudes le bouger, le déshabiller et le rhabiller, une tiède humidité passer sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il entendait des mots prononcés d'une voix suave et sensuelle, des poèmes. Il revoyait son maître Lugonis s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était malade, le laver, changer ses vêtements trempés de sueur. A l'image de son maître se substituait progressivement celle de Minos. Dans chacun de ses gestes il y avait de la tendresse, il y avait de...

Albafica se redressa brutalement.

- Non ! Souffla-t-il la respiration haletante.

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ce mot, il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce mot. C'était une illusion implantée dans son esprit pour mieux le soumettre. Oui ! C'était cela ! Il devait rester lucide pour pouvoir s'évader et rejoindre Athéna et ses compagnons. Penser à eux, rester concentré sur eux, c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas sombrer. Athéna, Shion, Dohko, Aldebaran, Regulus...

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Minos.

- Si tu entends frapper de cette façon, tu saurais que c'est moi et tu pourras me dire d'entrer...  
- ...Ou non, termina-t-il face au regard glacial du chevalier.

Le juge posa la carafe et les béquilles qu'il tenait et approcha un siège du lit pour s'assoir.

- Albafica, je sais ce que tu penses de moi et de ta situation. Aussi pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je m'engage à frapper avant d'entrer chez toi et à ne pas te toucher sans ta permission.  
- Permission que tu n'auras jamais répondit sèchement le poisson.  
- Dans ce cas, tu auras sans doute besoin de ça, repris Minos en désignant les béquilles.

Ignorant le regard agressif du chevalier, le griffon poursuivi.

- J'ai désigné une servante qui sera exclusivement à ton service. Elle s'appelle Célie. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit tu n'as qu'à sonné. Dit-il en désignant le cordon près du lit.

Minos laissa le temps à Albafica de localiser le cordon avant de continuer.

- Lorsque tu te sentiras capable de quitter ta chambre, tu pourras allez où tu veux. Du moins, temps que tu ne quittes pas Tolomea.  
- Minos ! Dit froidement Albafica. Je suis ton prisonnier, soit ! Tes habituels damnés ne te suffisent plus et tu as décidé de faire de moi ton jouet sexuel, très bien ! Mais cesses donc de m'insulter avec cette ignoble mascarade, prends-moi et qu'on en finisse. Ou préfères-tu attendre que j'ai assez de force pour me défendre, histoire de pimenter le jeu.

Le griffon ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais le poisson ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ah ! Et pour info, histoire de t'exciter un peu plus, je suis encore vierge... Mais ça, je suppose que tu le savais. Peut-être même as-tu vérifié pendant que j'étais inconscient et que tu me lavais.. Tu as dû bien en profiter termina-t-il les bras croisés en fusillant du regard le juge.

Face à ce nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur, Minos se passa les mains sur les yeux en soufflant d'exaspération. Puis il ferma les poings pour s'efforcer de garder son calme. Ne pas s'énerver songeait-il, rester calme, à sa place il agirait de même. Non, en fait, il serait pire.

- Écoute Albafica, pour l'instant tu es dépendant de moi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas abuser de toi. Je suis prêt à faire des concessions pour te prouver ma sincérité. Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, ça va être invivable pour tous les deux.

Le griffon toisa quelques instant le chevalier et reprit.

- Voilà, je m'engage à te laisser le choix d'accepter mes visites, à ne pas te toucher sans ta permission et à toujours te dire la vérité. Si je ne peux pas le faire, je te dirais que je ne peux pas te répondre plutôt que de te mentir. Et en retour, je te demande juste d'être moins agressif et de ne pas quitter Tolomea, pour ta sécurité et... Pour la mienne, finit-il avec tristesse.  
- Et quand je serais rétabli tu me laisserais partir ironisa Albafica  
- Non, c'est impossible. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas, tu es mort. C'est Tolomea ou le Cocyte. Par contre, si tu ne souhaite pas rester dans cette chambre, je mettrais à ta disposition l'appartement de ton choix sur mon territoire. L'un des avantages que nous offre notre seigneur Hadès c'est d'aménagé notre sphère selon nos désirs. Donc tu ne manqueras de rien. Tu aurais ce que tu veux, y compris une roseraie si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
- Très bien ! Tu prétends que tu vas me dire la vérité ! Alors allons-y ! Répètes-moi que je suis mort depuis dix ans, répliqua le poisson toujours aussi agressif.  
- Tu es mort et tu es resté dans une sorte de coma pendant dix ans.  
- Tu mens ! Lui cria le chevalier en se redressant. Si je suis mort, pourquoi je me sens faible, incapable de rester debout longtemps et pourquoi j'ai faim ?

Minos soupira, aussi entêté que lui, ça va pas être facile.

- Bon, comment t'expliquer cela ? C'est une question de pouvoir de l'esprit, là dessus je ne t'apprend rien. L'esprit se raccroche à ce qu'il connaît et va se modeler, en quelque sorte, un corps psychique. Il va conserver les sensations physiques qu'il connaît. Plus l'âme est forte et combative et plus ces sensations fantômes vont perdurer. Normalement, en arrivant au tribunal, l'âme est lavée de tout cela pour pouvoir être jugé. Mais la tienne est particulièrement combative et lorsque tu es arrivé dans mon tribunal ton esprit a assimilé d'un coup que le combat était terminé pour toi. La fatigue et la douleur t'ont alors submergé et tu t'es évanoui. Tes...

Minos soupira de nouveau, la lassitude semblait le gagner.

- Tes... Enfin, ta condamnation était le Cocyte, mais j'ai falsifié le registre pour que tout le monde, y compris Hadès, te croit là-bas et je t'ai ramené ici. Seul Eaque est au courant, mais c'est mon meilleur ami, il ne me trahira pas. C'est vrai qu'au début seul ton corps m'intéressait, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai eu tout le temps de repenser à notre combat et de me renseigner sur toi. Albafica je t... Je te respecte et jamais je ne te ferais du mal.  
- Et toi ? Je t'ai vécu, ton âme devrait être enfermer dans le rosaire d'Amista.  
- Une partie seulement, tout comme notre seigneur Hadès, nous autres juges sommes lié au fonctionnement des enfers. Tant qu'une partie de mon âme est enfermée dans cette perle, je ne peux pas retourner à la surface. Heureusement, j'ai des serviteurs dévoués qui le peuvent. Ce sont eux qui ont ramené les rosiers que j'ai planté pour toi, acheva le juge en montrant la fenêtre.

Une colère froide brillait dans les yeux du chevalier.

- Donc mon état dépend de ma volonté. Et si je suis resté dans le coma dix ans c'est de ma faute.  
- Et bien... Plus ou moins... J'ai tenté de t'expliquer cela comme je le pouvais, mais c'est très compliqué.  
- Je ne te crois pas ! Cracha Albafica.  
- Très bien, dit Minos en se levant. Je reviens dans une minute et je vais te le prouver.

Le griffon sorti en laissant le poisson dubitatif. Il était vrai que l'explication tenait la route, mais c'était un ennemi, il ne pouvait pas le faire confiance. Et si tout cela était vrai ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'était devenu ses compagnons et Athéna ? Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait oublié de poser une question cruciale. Où en était la guerre contre Hadès ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albafica entendit trois coups à la porte. Il répondit avec humeur. Minos entra avec des vêtements et des sandales, ainsi qu'un long manteau à capuche qu'il posa sur le lit.

- Habilles-toi, Hadès est à Elysion pour plusieurs heures, alors je vais pouvoir te prouver que je dis vrai.

Minos se tourna vers la porte pour laisser le chevalier se changer.

- Où en est la guerre sainte ? Demanda Albafica.  
- Fini, Athéna a gagné, répondit il résigné.  
- Mais on gagnera la prochaine ajouta-t'il enthousiaste en une basse vengeance au comportement du poisson.

Il le sentit se crisper.

- Désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, dit-il en retournant. Ferme le manteau et rabat la capuche pour cacher ton visage. Ainsi tu auras l'air d'un damné choisi pour me satisfaire et personne ne fera attention à nous.  
- Veux-tu que je t'aide à marcher tenta le griffon en lui tendant la main.  
- Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit abruptement le chevalier en le repoussant.

Le poisson prit une béquille et ils se mirent en route. En chemin, ils croisèrent deux gardes qui saluèrent le juge avec crainte et empressement. Minos ne leur répondit pas, il ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Albafica prenait grand soin de dissimuler son visage tout en observant attentivement les alentours en vu de sa prochaine évasion. De temps en temps, il posait mentalement des questions au spectre sur les lieux. De la même façon, Minos y répondait avec sincérité. Soit ce juge était stupide, soit il lui mentait songeait le poisson qui finalement décida de réfléchir la question plus tard. Le griffon, avait tout simplement décidé de gagner la confiance et l'affection, à défaut de l'amour, de son bel ange en respectant ses engagements, ce qui n'était pour l'instant pas le cas du chevalier. Minos soupira, il avait l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un chat sauvage. Il fallait beaucoup de douceur et de patience. Cette pensée lui rendit cependant le sourire, après tout une fois le cœur du chat gagné, son amour est inconditionnel. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, les gardes reprirent leur conversation.

- On dirait bien que notre seigneur Minos a fait son marché.  
- Ouai ! ... J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il allait se servir au milieu de ces raclures, alors qu'il a de la chair fraîche tout près qui ne demande que ça.  
- Si tu parles de toi, je te signale que tu n'es plus de première fraîcheur mon vieux ! Railla le premier garde.  
- p´t-et´e bien ! Mais je pourrais le satisfaire bien mieux que ces déchets.  
- Oh ! Oh ! Devrait-on t'appeler monsieur Éros. Tu devrais lui soumettre ta proposition.  
- Ca ne va pas ! S'écria le second garde. Je tiens à la vie moi ! Ou, au pire à une mort rapide.  
- Ça c'est clair ! Remarque quand je vois leur démarche au retour, je préfère être à ma place qu'à la leur.

Les deux gardes se mirent à rire.

- N'empêche, soupira le second garde. Notre seigneur Minos mérite mieux que ces pouilleux.  
- Et je pouvais... Songea-t-il.  
- Allez Éros, se moqua l'autre garde le coupant dans ses pensées. Rejoins-moi après le service et tu me montreras si tu mérites ce surnom.

Minos conduisit Albafica jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur le kamasutra en version originale, le chevalier blêmit. C'était un traquenard, il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Détends-toi ! C'est l'ouverture d'une pièce secrète. Notre reine a le sens de l'humour que veux-tu ! Expliqua le griffon avec un sourire amusé.

En effet, la bibliothèque coulissa, laissant apparaître une pièce sombre avec uniquement en son centre une vasque d'or et argent incrustée de pierreries. A peine étaient-ils entrés que la porte se renferma et des torches s'allumèrent automatiquement. Albafica retira son manteau et observa la pièce. Les murs étaient décorés de peintures et de sculptures représentant des scènes où se mêlaient humains, divinités et diverses créatures mythologiques. Dans une discrète alcôve que le chevalier n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, se trouvait un lit, simple, mais spacieux et certainement très confortable. Le poisson se crispa alors que Minos arrivait à ses côtés.

- Albafica ! Tu es désespérant ! Je t'ai amené ici pour la vasque. Elle a été forgée par Hephaïstos et permet de voir ce qui passe à la surface. Inutile de te dire que notre présence ici est strictement interdite.  
- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de protection ? Demanda le chevalier soupçonneux.  
- Parce que, autant notre seigneur Hadès peut se montrer généreux, autant il peut être implacable, voir même cruel dans ses châtiments. Surtout quand la reine Persephone est absente. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les guerres avait toujours lieu à la même époque de l'année ? Fit le juge en dévisageant le poisson, bras croisés.  
- Bien sur, ajouta-t-il notre reine lui autorise des aventures extra-conjugales, mais cela ne suffit pas à combler le vide de son cœur.  
- D'ailleurs, pour cette nuit, c'est moi qui ait été choisi pour tenter de le satisfaire. Finit-il avec tristesse.  
- Et alors ? Tu espères que je vais te plaindre ? Si tu crois que cela va m'empêcher de dormir, tu te trompes. Bien au contraire, je vais passer une excellente nuit sachant que tu es occupé ailleurs, lança le chevalier acerbe.

Minos exaspéré soupira en levant les yeux. Inutile de faire remarquer à cette tête de mule qu'il ne respectait pas ses engagements, contrairement à lui. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à se disputer.

- C'est simple, dit le griffon d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Tu glisses tes mains dans l'eau contre la parois et tu penses aux personnes ou lieux que tu veux voir. Les images apparaîtront.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit mettre les mains là dedans ? Demanda le chevalier soupçonneux.  
- Parce que si c'est moi, tu vas m'accuser de te montrer ce que je veux que tu vois. Mais la vasque ne ment pas.

Face au regard pas du tout convaincu de sa tête de mule, Minos plongea les mains dans l'eau. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et prononça, Célie, Tolomea. L'eau se troubla et l'image de la servante apparue. Elle discutait joyeusement de son futur maître.

- Il paraît qu'il est beau comme un dieux, soupirait la jeune fille. Mais qu'il a un caractère de cochon.  
- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, répliqua le griffon amusé en réponse au regard noir que lui lançait le poisson.  
- Tout comme notre seigneur Minos soupira à nouveau la jeune fille.

Sous le regard discret du juge, Albafica se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire aux paroles de la servante et à la moue contrariée de Minos, enfin une réaction positive.

- Notre Célie a un cœur d'artichaut, se moqua gentiment la cuisinière.  
- Hélas ! se languit Célie. Jamais il s'intéressera à une pauvre servante comme moi. Il ne rêve que de son beau chevalier.  
- Tais-toi malheureuse ! Récria la cuisinière. Si le seigneur Hadès venait à le découvrir...  
- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que notre seigneur choisisse un amour si dangereux ? Questionna tristement la servante, plus pour elle-même d'ailleurs.  
- C'est justement là le problème, ma douce, en amour on ne choisit pas.

Minos coupa la communication, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il savait maintenant comment récompenser la servante. Il se tourna vers Albafica et désigna la vasque en disant.

- A toi maintenant.

Le chevalier le toisait perplexe et contrarié.

- Alors comme ça, je te mets en danger, demanda-t-il toujours agressif. Et que risques-tu donc de si épouvantable ?

Le regard de Minos s'assombrit et l'espace d'un instant le poisson sentit de la peur dans le cosmos du juge. Celui-ci répondit.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, regardes ce que tu veux voir que l'on parte vite d'ici.

Albafica plaça à son tour les mains dans la vasque et prononça le nom de sa déesse. L'eau se troubla, mais resta muette. Il répéta Athéna, en ajoutant sanctuaire, mais rien ne se produisit. Mécontent, il se tourna vers Minos qui prit les devants.

- Tu ne peux pas la voir car elle est retournée sur l'olympe. Par contre, contrairement à moi, tu peux voir ton sanctuaire.  
- Shion, sanctuaire.

L'eau se troubla une fois de plus et l'image de Shion rédigeant son journal apparu. A la surprise d'Albafica, il était assis au bureau du grand pope. Le poisson se concentra sur le journal pour voir la date inscrite. A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que l'écriture fine du bélier parue dans la vasque.

13 avril 1753

Deux armures d'or ont à nouveau trouvées porteur. Eloi pour l'armure des poissons et Achille pour celle du scorpion. Ces tout jeunes chevaliers ont la fougue que nous avions à leur âge et Zeus en soit remercié, ils ne connaîtront pas le terrible conflit que nous avons vécu. La charge de grand pope me semble si lourde, particulièrement en cette période de l'année où je vous ai tous perdus.  
Pardonnes-moi Dohko, tu es toujours en vie bien-sur, mais tu es si loin de moi, et nos contacts se font plus rare... Mon cher ami.  
Je n'ai encore que 28 ans, mais je me sens si vieux et si fatigué. Je me demande si Sage et mon maître Hakurei ressentait la même chose. J'espère néanmoins...

Albafica se laissa glisser au sol et ne pu retenir ses larmes. Minos disait donc vrai, il était mort... Mort depuis dix ans... Comme tous ses compagnons, seuls Dohko et Shion avait survécu. Il aurait dû se réjouir de la victoire d'Athéna, mais le prix en était bien lourd. Le chevalier, le corps secours de sanglots désespérés, réalisait avec effroi qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible. Il était le prisonnier de Minos, son esclave, son jouet... Pour l'éternité. Le griffon s'accroupi près du poisson, il tendit la main vers son épaule pour le réconforter mais arrêta son geste. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas, il avait promis. Faute de mieux, il déploya un cosmos apaisant pour tenter de le calmer.

- Je préfèrerais geler dans le Cocyte, réussi à articuler le chevalier entre deux sanglots.  
- Non... Ne dis pas ça... S'il te plait... Lui dit le juge d'une voix douce et triste. Viens ! Rentrons. Hadès pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Le chevalier ne bougea pas, que lui importait qu'Hadès les découvre, il avait tout perdu. En plus, il se sentait honteux de pleurer ainsi devant son ennemi, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. C'était comme si tout la pression accumulée depuis le début de la guerre... Non... En fait, depuis la mort de son maître, venant d'exploser d'un coup. Et il sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Minos, était désemparé face à la détresse du chevalier. La première fois où il avait rencontré Albafica, le voir pleurer ainsi l'aurait réjoui au plus point. Il se serait délecté des larmes du chevalier. Mais maintenant, le chagrin de son ange lui brisait le cœur. Oublié le risque de voir débarquer Hadès... Minos ne songeait plus qu'à consoler son amour. Le juge tendit à nouveau la main... Oh et puis zut ! Songea-t-il tant pis pour leur accord, le chevalier avait trop besoin de réconfort. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux et la joue du poisson, mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.  
- Albafica, je t'en prie... Murmura le griffon.

Minos enlaça tendrement le chevalier qui cette fois se laissa faire tant le cosmos du juge est doux et apaisant. Celui-ci cherchait les mots qui pourrait soulager le chevalier. Albafica blotti contre le griffon se sentait troubler au milieu des sanglots. Jamais personne ne l'avait toucher comme ça. En fait, depuis la mort de son maître quand il avait seize ans, jamais plus personne ne l'avait toucher. Et blotti ainsi dans les bras de son geôlier, il aimait le contact chaleureux de ce corps, il se sentait en sécurité, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Soudain, sans que le chevalier le voit, Minos sourit, il avait trouvé quoi lui dire. Il murmura avec douceur.

- S'il te plait, Albafica. Athéna n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu tombes aux mains d'Hadès.

Les paroles du juge firent mouchent, le chevalier se releva, sécha ses larmes et ils sortirent de la pièce. Il se sentait encore honteux d'avoir craqué ainsi devant Minos. Mais quelque part, au plus profond de son cœur, une toute petite, une infime étincelle de reconnaissance envers le griffon s'était allumée.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Eaque. Albafica prit soin de bien dissimuler son visage, d'autant que le second juge lui lançait des regards contrariés. Le Garuda se doutait de qui se cachait sous ce capuchon et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Minos devenait trop imprudent. Mais pour l'heure, un autre sujet le préoccupait. Il prit la main de son ami et la caressa avec douceur.

- Tu vas passer la nuit chez Hadès ?  
- Oui, c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, répondit Minos avec résignation.

Le chevalier surpris, se tourna vers le griffon pour l'observer. Il avait pu constater que son geôlier était un chaud lapin qui adorait particulièrement le sexe. Il aurait dû être honoré d'avoir les faveurs de son dieu. Alors, pourquoi ce chagrin ? En fait, il pouvait même sentir de la peur.

- Je peux te remplacer, si tu veux.  
- Je te remercie Eaque, mais non. Tu sais comment est notre seigneur Hadès à cette époque de l'année et ce n'est pas le moment de le fâcher en ne remplissant pas mes devoirs envers lui.  
- Oui, je sais, soupira Eaque. Mais... Je te ferais remplacer au tribunal demain et Rhadamanthe et moi prendront en charge une partie de tes dossiers, comme ça tu pourras rester chez toi et te reposer.  
- Ça par contre, je veux bien... Merci pour tout, mon ami fit Minos en posant la main sur le bras d'Eaque.  
- De rien, c'est normal.

Le Garuda embrassa tendrement son ami avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil.

- Si tu as besoin de discuter, tu sais où me trouver.  
- Oui répondit Minos avec un sourire amusé. À plus tard.

Chacun reprit sa route et face au regard interrogateur d'Albafica, le juge expliqua en riant.

- En fait, la plupart du temps nos discussions finissent à l'horizontal.  
- Je vois, siffla Albafica avec mépris.  
- Oh non... pas souvent... Tenta de se rattraper Minos. Parfois... Et même si on fini coucher... on ne va pas forcément jusque là.

Le juge ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un obsédé aux yeux de son bel ange. Mais au vu du regard méprisant que lui lançait le poisson, s'était fichu. Minos soupira, il avait encore tout gâcher. Bah ! Au moins, son amour n'était plus triste.

Le soir même, le griffon frappa à la chambre d'Hadès.

- Entre Minos.

Le seigneur des enfers était assis le rebord de la fenêtre, sans même tourner la tête vers son juge, il ordonna d'une voix neutre.

- Installes-toi.

Sans un mot et sans bruit, le juge se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit. Attendant que son dieu le rejoigne, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il entendit enfin Hadès se déshabiller à son tour et le rejoindre au lit.

Les yeux toujours fermé, il devinait sans peine qu'Hadès l'observait et détaillait chaque partie de corps, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire aujourd'hui. Minos faisant de même avec ses damnés, sauf que lui, il leur bandait les yeux et cherchait quelles tortures il allait leur infliger avant de passer à l'acte. Cependant, cela faisant maintenant trois ans qu'il n'avait plus couché avec un damné. Le juge avait déjà commencé à espacer ses ébats avec eux lorsqu'il était devenu le favori d'Hadès. Puis, il avait complètement arrêté. S'il voulait conquérir le cœur de son bel ange, il devait cesser ce genre de dépravation privé.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit les mains et les lèvres d'Hadès sur sa peau. Le dieu n'y prêta pas attention car déjà Minos répondait avec tendresse à ses caresses. Le juge s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre, ne pas penser à la douleur qui allait lui vriller le corps. A ce stade, les gestes d'Hadès n'étant pas encore brutaux. Mais il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse dans les caresses et les baisers du seigneur noir, ils étaient neutres, exécutés mécaniquement, tel un automate. Minos était là pour permettre à son dieu de satisfaire un besoin physique et il lui incombait d'aimer ça et d'être sensuel avec son seigneur. Alors, Minos se concentrait pour ne pas songer à la douleur qu'il allait devoir supporter toute la nuit, car bien plus qu'un besoin physique, c'était de toute sa frustration dont le dieu se déchargeait en son juge. Le griffon referma un instant les yeux pour se calmer. Tout en gémissant d'un plaisir feint sous les mains Hadès, il prononça mentalement, Albafica, telle une formule magique. Le visage de son aimé se forma dans son esprit et l'apaisa aussitôt. Il allait s'y raccrocher tel un naufragé à une boue pour tenir bon, d'autant que la frustration et l'impatience de son dieu était particulièrement grande cette nuit. Tellement grande que celui-ci ne prit même pas le temps de le préparer avant de le pénétrer brutalement. Minos, le visage caché contre le torse d'Hadès, ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer sous le choc, mais il serra les dents pour étouffer tous sons ou tremblement qui aurait pu trahir sa souffrance, cela aurait fâché son dieu. La nuit promettait d'être particulièrement longue et douloureuse.

A suivre...

(1) Mon cœur en norvégien.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à PerigrinTouque et Sheraz pour vos reviews et vos conseils.

J'espère que ce 2e chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2****:**

Le lendemain, Minos se réveilla dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la nausée, il avait mal à la tête, mal aux... En fait, songea-t-il, il gagnerait du temps à faire l'inventaire des endroits où il n'avait pas mal... Il voulu poser la main sur son front, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait regagné sa chambre.

Ah oui ! Un serviteur d'Hadès était venu le réveiller au petit matin pour qu'il quitte la chambre avant le réveil du dieu. En état de choc et n'étant plus qu'une masse douloureuse, il s'était traîné hors du lit pour se rhabiller sous le regard méprisant du serviteur. Oh ! Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de s'en offenser. Terrassé par la douleur et vu que son observateur ne comptait pas l'aider, il renonça à mettre son pantalon pour enfiler laborieusement sa tunique, de toute façon, il ne croiserait personne à cette heure matinale. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Rhadamanthe entra sur la pointe des pieds. Il congédia le serviteur et couvrir Minos d'un manteau en lui murmurant.

- C'est Eaque qui m'envoie. Il n'a pas pu venir lui-même car il donne les consignes à Rune pour ton remplacement.

- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Minos hocha la tête.

- Ça m'empêchera de m'évanouir en route, tenta-t-il de plaisanter d'une voix faible.

Une fois dans les appartements du griffon, le whyverne l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla et en fit de même pour Minos. Il l'aida à descendre dans le bain et le lava avec douceur. Sous l'effet conjugué de l'eau tiède et des mains expertes de Rhadamanthe, terrassé de fatigue, le juge sombra dans le sommeil. Son collègue le coucha et sorti sans bruit de la chambre. Il parti vers le tribunal pour rejoindre Eaque. Il devait absolument réfléchir avec le Garuda à un moyen pour qu'Hadès désigne quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois.

Minos entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer. Sans doute son serviteur personnel qui venait voir s'il était réveillé pour le petit déjeuner. Il senti quelqu'un retirer le drap qui le couvrait. Il voulu savoir qui avait l'impudence de découvrir ainsi son postérieur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il senti quelque chose de frais se poser délicatement sur celui-ci. Il poussa un gémissant d'aise et ouvrir laborieusement les yeux pour savoir à qui il devait ce bien-être. Il vit une main qui tenait une tasse fumante. Le regard de Minos remonta le long du bras pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Il aperçu Célie qui lui souriant.

- Tenez seigneur Minos se sont des plantes calmantes, cela vous fera du bien. Buvez tandis que c'est chaud, lui ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

- Que fais tu ici ? Tu es au service exclusif d'Albafica maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, où est Bagik ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse.

La jeune servante détourna les yeux, embarrassée.

- Et bien.. Bredouilla-t-elle, il y a eu une... Altercation avec un garde et celui-ci l'a mis aux arrêts pour manque de respect.

Devant le regard dur du juge, la jeune fille ajouta avec empressement.

- Oh mais ! Bagik m'a dit de vous dire de ne surtout pas vous inquiéter pour lui et de prendre soin de vous.

Ne pas s'inquiéter alors que son favori allait être fouetté pour un crime qu'il n'avait certainement pas commis !

- Célie, tu vas courir voir le capitaine de la garde, ordonna le juge. Tu vas lui raconter ce qui c'est passé, lui dire aussi que je veux qu'il libère mon serviteur et qu'il m'amène ce soldat.

- Ensuite tu reviens ici ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle apporta enfin le petit déjeuner à Albafica, un sourire illuminait son visage et des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Bonjour seigneur Albafica, je m'excuse pour le retard, lança Célie joyeusement, tout en jugeant préférable de ne pas mentionner la cause de son retard.

Le chevalier était assis près de la fenêtre ouverte et regardait pensivement dehors. Il se leva pour lui prendre le plateau.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Célie ?

- C'est cela mon seigneur, je suis votre servante.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de servante. D'ailleurs, je ne veux rien qui vienne de ce Minos.

Nullement vexée, la jeune fille répondit avec douceur.

- Je peux le comprendre mon seigneur, mais un homme de votre qualité a besoin d'une servante. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas aller en cuisine préparer vous-même vos repas. De toute façon, la cuisinière vous en expulserait à la louche. Finit-elle en riant.

- A la louche ?

- Oui, une louche... Pour servir la soupe... Vous ne connaissez pas ce mot ?... Demanda Célie hésitante.

- Si, si !... Je le connais, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, répondit Albafica en riant.

La servante se mît à rire elle aussi. Finalement la mission que lui avait confié le juge n'allait peut-être pas se révéler si ardue. Après l'avoir dûment récompensée, Minos s'était laissé aller aux confidences. Célie, quant à elle, s'était permise quelques conseils pour apprivoiser son petit chat sauvage. Le laisser constater qu'il n'y a pas de danger et venir de lui-même à Minos, le caresser dans le sens du poil, apporter un soin tout particulier à son bien être : nourriture, logement, occupation finirait bien par déclencher de la reconnaissance, et surtout se montrer très patient. Tous ces conseils s'appliquait tant à Albafica qu'à un chat que le juge ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le chevalier blotti contre lui en ronronnant tandis qu'il lui gratouillait le menton. Il avait alors demandé la jeune servante de s'efforcer au maximum de faire rire son ange, ou au moins, de le faire sourire.

Lorsque le chevalier regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, il vit Minos qui bien qu'essayant de le dissimuler avant beaucoup de mal à marcher. Il pencha pour lui lancer avec mépris.

- Alors Minos ! Ton dieu a t'il été satisfait de tes services ?

- Saches très cher, répondit pompeusement le juge, que je satisfais toujours mes partenaires. Mais merci pour l'idée brillante que tu viens de me donner.

- Quelle idée tordue a germé dans ton cerveau de malade ? Si elle me concerne, tu peux tout de suite l'oublier.

- Que tu peux être paranoïaque ! Non, elle me concerne moi. Quand Hadès me désignera à nouveau, je n'aurais qu'à être médiocre, comme ça. La prochaine fois il prendra quelqu'un d'autre.

Un fracas de verre cassé fit se retourner Albafica. En entendant les paroles du juge, Célie, blême, avait lâché le vase qu'elle tenait. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh non ! Je vous en supplie mon seigneur, ne faites pas ça, dit-elle tremblante alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Le seigneur Hadès sera furieux et il vous fera fouetter.

- Allons ! Ne pleure pas ma belle ! Lança joyeusement Minos. Je peux bien supporter quelques coups de fouet pour me dégager de mon poste de favori.

Devant la mine de gamin espiègle du griffon qui s'éloignait en sifflotant, le chevalier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Minos, lui aussi avait le sourire car pour la première fois, son ange lui souriait, un vrai sourire qui lui fit chaud cœur.

Dans ses appartements, Hadès émergeait à son tour. Le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil et ses extases nocturnes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tel un zombie. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux pour tenter de rassembler ses idées, mais le néant et le chaos bataillaient dans son esprit. Il se retourna et blêmit en voyant la quantité de sang qui tâchait ses draps. Sa nuit lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il avait recommencé songea-t-il avec effroi. Adossé au mur, il se laissa glisser au sol. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il mît à sangloter, comme un enfant perdu.

Comme promis, Albafica s'installa dans l'appartement de son choix et... Le plus loin possible de ceux de Minos. Le chevalier admis à regret qu'il avait besoin d'occupation et le juge lui fit apporter tous ce qu'il demandait, enfin... Presque tout. Le griffon faisait preuve de patience... Et même de beaucoup de patience, envers le poisson. Patience que le chevalier s'amusait à mettre à rude épreuve par des demandes extravagantes ou des paroles désagréables. Malgré ce qu'il voyait et entendait, Albafica n'était toujours pas convaincu de la sincérité du juge. Puisque son geôlier, car il le considérait toujours comme cela, s'amusait à le séduire pour le mettre dans son lit, il avait bien le droit lui aussi de s'amuser.

Le chevalier se promenait souvent dans la sphère de Tolomea pour repérer les lieux, il parlait aux serviteurs et aux gardes également pour en connaître les habitudes. Cela lui avait valu de se faire des amis parmi les premiers qui appréciaient sa gentillesse et sa simplicité, et des ennemis parmi les seconds qui jalousaient cet étranger, nouveau favori de leur seigneur, alors que celui-ci n'avait jamais couché avec aucun de ses soldats. L'un d'eux en particulier, qui avait été sévèrement puni à cause du serviteur de Minos, le détestait, estimant que ces chiens de Bagik et d'Albafica lui volaient la place qui lui revenait de droit. N'osant plus s'en prendre directement à eux, Letos les regardait passer avec mépris, ruminant sa vengeance.

Les jours passaient et fidèle à ses engagements, Minos ne touchait jamais Albafica pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il prenait également soin de frapper trois fois et d'attendre que le chevalier lui dise d'entrer. Mais le poisson le rejetait toujours, et chaque fois, la tête ou la main sur la porte comme pour sentir la présence de son aimé, le griffon soupirait, abattu, avant de repartir.

Un jour, qu'il se trouvait près de la porte lorsque Minos frappa, Albafica l'entendit soupirer et murmurer d'une voix triste.

- Albafica... Je t'aime mon ange... Je t'aime tellement.

Le juge s'éloigna sans savoir que son amour l'avait entendu. Le chevalier quant à lui fut troublé par ces paroles. Il masquait en permanence son cosmos, donc Minos ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait entendu et puis d'ailleurs, il avait parlé si bas qu'à un où deux pas plus loin Albafica ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il y avait tellement de tristesse, tellement de sincérité dans la voix du juge que le chevalier en fut ému malgré lui. Après une nuit agitée, il dû reconnaître que le griffon tenait ses engagement et qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son comportement envers lui. Pire encore, Minos ne lui avait jamais fait de remontrance alors qu'il ne respectait pas sa part du marché.

De plus, Minos profitait de ce qu'il se voyait à l'extérieur pour discuter avec lui d'art, de littérature, de la roseraie qu'Albafica avait fini par accepter. Et s'il voulait être complément honnête, il devait reconnaître que le juge était très cultivé et qu'il appréciait leur discussion.

Les deux autres personnes avec qui il aimait passer du temps était sa servante Célie, toujours de bonne humeur. La seule fois où cela n'avait pas été le cas, était ce fameux jour où, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait supplié Minos de ne pas contrarier Hadès. Mais elle avait refusé de dire à Albafica pourquoi elle était aussi inquiète. La seconde était Bagik, le serviteur personnel de Minos.

Le juge se réjouissait que son ange se soit fait des amis, aussi avait-il ordonné à son favori de ne discuter ni de lui, ni de ses sentiments, avec Albafica, ou de quelqu'autre sujet qui aurait pu lui donner de l'inquiétude, ordre auquel le serviteur comptait sournoisement désobéir. L'occasion lui en fut donnée un jour où il aidait le chevalier à la roseraie. Bagik avait subtilement réussi à dévier la conversation sur Minos.

- Je suppose que tu couches avec lui ?

- Tu supposes bien ? Répondit le serviteur souriant.

Albafica soupira et ajouta avec mépris.

- Tu accours dès qu'il t'appelle pour tirer un coup et qu'il n'a pas envie de faire ça avec un damné.

Voyant Bagik le fixer tristement, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi mon ami, tu es son serviteur. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais qu'il te punirait cruellement si tu ne lui obéissais pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne fais pas que couché avec lui. Je l'écoute quand il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Le seigneur Eaque a beau être meilleur ami, il ne peut pas tout lui dire. Cela date d'à peu près 4 ans lorsqu'il a réduit ses relations avec les damnés. A l'époque où Hadès a commencé avec lui. Et maintenant, il n'a plus de relation qu'avec moi ou Eaque. Quant à lui désobéir, c'est déjà ce que je fais parlant de lui avec toi.

- Il t'a interdit de me parler de lui ! S'exclama Albafica incrédule.

Bagik sourit, il semblerait bien il ait une ouverture et il allait en profiter.

- Il ne veut que ton bonheur, alors il m'a interdit de te parler de quoique se soit qui pourrait te faire de la peine.

- Je suis son prisonnier, alors comment pourrais-je être heureux.

- Non, tu es son invité, il te protège en t'interdisant de quitter Tolomea.

- Oui je sais ! Répondit le chevalier exaspéré. Il me protège, il se protège... Mais de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le regard sombre, le serviteur fixa un instant la rose qu'il tenait.

- Je suppose que cela aussi tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire, ou peut-être est-ce un mensonge.

- Le seigneur Minos ne t'a jamais menti... Je vais te le dire, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu répondes honnêtement à une question... Je veux que tu sois honnête avec toi même, alors réfléchi bien avant de répondre.

- D'accord pose ta question.

- Détestes-tu toujours mon seigneur ?

Albafica fut tenter de répondre par l'affirmative, mais une petite voix le rappela à l'ordre.

- Non, je... Ça me paraît étrange et même impensable, mais je ne le déteste plus. Je... Crois même... Que je l'apprécie.

- C'est déjà un début... Viens avec moi.

- Je croyais que tu devais me dire...

- Je préfère te le montrer, on va prendre ton manteau car il faut sortir de Tolomea.

Albafica marchait en silence, tête baissée, s'efforçant au maximum d'avoir l'air d'un damné. Bagik le guida jusqu'à la cascade de sang. Ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements d'un supplicié. Le serviteur suivi de près du chevalier pris la direction des cris. Dissimulée entre les roches, s'élevait un petit bâtiment d'aspect grossier. Il n'y avait pour seule ouverture qu'une porte en bois. Les deux hommes approchèrent sans bruit. Une odeur de sang, d'excréments et de chairs brûlées s'en échappait. Pris de nausée, le poisson blêmit en entendant des hurlements que la douleur du supplicié rendait casi-inhumain auxquels se mêlait des ricanements sadiques. Albafica sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Bagik.

- Viens, ce n'est pas prudent de s'attarder ici. Je t'expliquerais quand on sera en sécurité.

De retour à la roseraie, le chevalier se remit à s'occuper de ses roses pour détendre. Le serviteur apporta des jus de fruits, lui aussi avait besoin de boire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ?

- La chambre noire, c'est ici que sont envoyés ceux qui servent le seigneur Hadès et qui ont osé provoquer sa fureur. A l'intérieur, c'est le noir complet, les bourreaux sont des créatures sans nom qui voit dans le noir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Et inutile de te dire que ces êtres immondes adorent leur travail.

- Même les juges ?

- Même les juges, seules quatre personnes ne risque pas une telle condamnation. La reine Perséphone et les dieux jumeaux bien sur, mais aussi Dame Pandore. Falsifier les registres des morts pour soustraire une âme à sa condamnation peut être assimilée à un acte de trahison.

- Et si Minos est découvert, il sera... Condamné à la chambre noire.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Au début, cela ne devait pas durer, il voulait posséder ton corps, te soumettre à sa volonté, à ses fantasmes... Mais pas comme avec les damnés qu'il torture avant d'en abuser. Il ne voulait pas faire preuve de sadisme avec toi, ensuite il t'aurait renvoyé au Cocyte et remis le registre en ordre.

- Alors là ! Tu m'en vois flatter ! Ironisa Albafica. Et que me valait un tel traitement de faveur ?

- Tu es très beau Albafica.

Le chevalier grimaça, il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on fasse référence à sa beauté. Bagik poursuivit.

- Le seigneur Minos aime ce qui est beau. Il aime l'art, il le respecte et à ses yeux tu es un chef œuvre de la nature. Il pensait que te faire l'amour devait être quelque chose de magnifique... Bon, d'accord, il le pense toujours. Mais ton coma à durer, et chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, il est tombé amoureux de toi. Oh pas une petite passade, un véritable grand amour.

- Admettons ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela change pour moi ? Il me veut toujours dans son lit, non ?

- Ce que cela change, c'est que maintenant se sont tes désirs, ton bonheur qui passe avant. D'ailleurs le seigneur Eaque le taquine souvent en disant qu'en amour il a le cœur d'une jouvencelle. Il serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi.

Albafica fixa pensivement le lointain, se demandant si ce que lui racontait Bagik était vrai. Il repensa à ce fameux jour où Minos avait déclaré ses sentiments sans se douter qu'il était entendu. Il y avait tant d'émotion dans sa voix. A bien y réfléchir, depuis son réveil le griffon ne s'était montré violent qu'une seule fois avec lui et il s'en était excusé aussitôt. Le cœur du chevalier commençait à vaciller, mais il était un ennemi, avait-il le droit de l'aimer ? Sans doute pas... Oh Athéna... Maître Lugonis, vous qui avez été un père pour moi, que dois-je faire ? Songea-t-il au désespoir. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Bagik.

- Je dois y aller, les seigneurs Eaque et Rhadamanthe ont bien essayé de convaincre Hadès de prendre Rune cette nuit...

- Charmant ! Il le jette en pâture au requin. Pourquoi ils n'y vont pas, eux ?

- Oh non, le Balrog est volontaire.

- Vraiment ?

Oui, mais les deux juges et lui ont pensé que le seigneur Hadès acceptèrent si ça avait l'air d'une offrande. Malheureusement, il veut encore Minos et en plein été notre souverain est particulièrement frustré, impatient et malheureux. Ça ira mieux à l'automne.

- Et quel est ton rôle dans l'histoire ?

- Je vais essayer de détendre mon maître au maximum.

- Fais attention à ce que ses amis ne fassent pas de toi une offrande.

- Rassures-toi, je ne risque rien. Notre souverain juge les serviteurs indignes de partager sa couche, alors ne se sert que parmi les spectres...

- Et le rosaire a considérablement réduit l'effectif, acheva tristement Albafica.

Bagik revint près du poisson, il posa la main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix douce.

- Eh ! Ça va aller, Minos est solide.

Le chevalier releva la tête surprit d'entendre le serviteur appeler son maître simplement par son nom. Il le vit sourire. Celui-ci reprit.

- Si tu veux vraiment l'aider à surmonter ça, garde le sourire.

Albafica lui donna alors les roses qu'ils avaient cueillies.

- Offre ces roses à Minos de ma part, dis-lui que c'est pour le remercier de la roseraie.

Reconnaissant, Bagik enlaça le chevalier.

- Merci, cela lui fera très plaisir.

Le favori du juge partit sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite tant il craignait que son maître ne fasse une bêtise avec le seigneur Hadès.

Albafica fut tiré du lit par des coups violents à la porte. Il s'habilla rapidement en se demandant qui pouvait frapper de la sorte si tôt le matin. Il entendit la voix de Bagik le presser.

- Albafica ! Vite ! Ouvre-nous !

Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant lui glaça le sang. Minos enveloppé dans un manteau était soutenu par Eaque et Bagik. Le tissu était rougi de son sang. Les parcelles de peau dénudées laissaient voir des zébrures sanglantes dues à de violents coups de fouet.

- Désolé de t'envahir ainsi, lui dit le Garuda. Mais, on est venu au plus près.

- Non, c'est bon. Installez-le dans ma chambre.

Tandis que les deux hommes le couchaient, le griffon ne pût retenir des gémissements de douleurs.

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire le con avec Hadès, lança Eaque moitié furieux, moitié inquiet.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour l'engueuler, risqua le serviteur inquiet pour son maître.

Albafica, lui aussi très inquiet, souffla.

- C'est Hadès qui lui a fait ça ? C'est monstrueux !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Il souffre, gémit Minos

- Tu le défens, après ce qu'il t'a fait, s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois hommes.

Cet ensemble parfait aurait certainement fait rire le juge, s'il n'avait pas déjà sombré dans le coma.

- Je vous le confie, Rune et Rhadamanthe attendent des nouvelles au tribunal.

Tandis que le chevalier inspectait avec horreur les multiples blessures qui couvraient le corps nu du griffon, Bagik revint avec une bassine d'eau, des compresses et des bandages. Avec d'infinies précautions, ils lavèrent les plaies du juge et pansèrent les plus profondes. De peur de réveiller le blessé, Albafica demanda à voix basse.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Minos a pensé que si il ne satisfaisait pas le seigneur Hadès, il le fera fouetter et prendrait quelqu'un d'autre pour terminer la nuit.

- Je me souviens qu'il en avait parlé. Ne me dit pas qu'il savait qu'il finirait dans cet état ?

Le serviteur secoua tristement la tête.

- Devant le peu d'enthousiasme du seigneur Minos, notre souverain s'est mis en colère... Et au lieu de renvoyer le juge, il a insisté, mais mon seigneur a persisté dans son comportement. Fou de rage le seigneur Hadès l'a vio...

Au bord des larmes, Bagik ferma les yeux, incapable de mettre des mots sur les horreurs qu'avait subit son maître. Pour l'encourager à continuer, le chevalier posa la main sur les siennes avec douceur. Le serviteur respira à fond et lâcha d'une traite.

- Furieux, Hadès a violemment abusé de lui toute la nuit. Au petit matin, il a convoqué le bourreau. Ayant que très rarement l'occasion d'exercer sur un juge, il a accompli sa tâche avec beaucoup de zèle. Eaque est intervenu avant qu'il ne l'écorche vif à coups de fouet. Et comme tes appartements étaient les plus près, on l'a amené ici.

Minos, brûlant et toujours inconscient appelait son ange d'une voix faible et angoissé.

- Je suis là, répondit Albafica en lui épongeant le front.

Délirant, le juge l'appela de nouveau. Machinalement, il prit la main du griffon dans la sienne et caressa son visage tuméfié.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il une fois de plus avec douceur. Ça va aller, je suis près de toi.

A son contact, Minos s'apaisa et Albafica termina les soins, puis il lui fit la lecture de Colonel Jack de Daniel Defoe que le juge lui avait apporté la semaine précédente. Rhadamanthe, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, observait ce touchant tableau avec un sourire amusé. Décidément, Eaque n'y comprenait rien aux sentiments humain. Il avait tord en disant que Minos devrait à nouveau se focaliser les fesses du chevalier parce qu'il n'aurait jamais son cœur.

- Bonjour, finit-il par dire.

- Bonjour Rhadamanthe, répondit Albafica inquiet de se trouver face au juge.

Le Whyverne retourna au salon, suivi du chevalier.

- J'ai frappé, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu... Et rassure-toi, cela fait plusieurs années que je suis au courant de ta présence et des sentiments de Minos à ton égard. Même si je n'approuve pas non plus, contrairement à Eaque, je comprends.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis venu voir comment allait Minos.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il aille après ce que lui a fait subir Hadès ? S'exclama Albafica quelque peu agressif. C'est un monstre ! Comment peut-il l'excuser ?

Rhadamanthe fixa un instant ses mains le regard triste. Le poisson reprit.

- Ne me dis pas toi aussi qu'Hadès souffre ! C'est faux ! Il assouvit ses besoins sexuels sur vous avec la bénédiction de son épouse. Et si vous ne vous soumettez pas à ses caprices, il vous viole et vous torture.

- Il n'y a pas viol si il y a consentement...

- Ah oui ! C'est fou ce que Minos avait l'air consentant. Tellement consentant qu'il cherchait un moyen d'y échapper.

- C'est parce que notre seigneur Hadès ne prenait plus que lui. Et... Rhadamanthe soupira. La reine Perséphone ne sait rien.

- Comment ça, elle ne sait pas ?

- Vois-tu, notre souverain aime la reine Perséphone à en mourir. Alors chaque fois que le printemps revient à la surface, l'hiver s'installe dans le cœur Hadès, raconta le juge d'une voix triste. Notre reine a pensé que si son bien-aimé prenait maîtresses cela soulagera un peu son cœur. Notre seigneur a refusé de tromper son amour. Mais notre reine est entêtée. Elle a convaincu le seigneur Hadès que s'il prenait du plaisir avec des hommes, il ne l'a tromperait pas vraiment.

Bien que toujours furieux contre le dieu des enfers, Albafica ne pût s'empêcher d'être ému par le récit du juge. Celui-ci poursuivit.

- La douleur de notre dieu est si grande qu'il ne peut l'évacuer qu'avec des rapports de plus en plus violent jusqu'au retour de sa reine. C'est une force contre laquelle il ne peut lutter et je sais... Nous savons qu'il s'en veut de nous faire subir cela.

- Mais ne pouvez-vous pas lui parler ? L'amener à se confier ?

- Non, s'exclama Rhadamanthe, cela signifierait à ses yeux qu'on le croit faible.

- Et à Perséphone ?

- Surtout pas, si elle savait ce que nous subissons, elle en aurait le cœur brisé. Alors nous mentons et nous souffrons en secret pour le bien de nos dieux.

- En secret ? Pourtant les serviteurs de Minos sont au courant.

- Très peu le sont, seulement deux ou trois en qui Minos a suffisamment confiance pour se confier.

Rhadamanthe fixa un instant le regard troublé d'Albafica, il caressa les cheveux du chevalier et lui dit d'une voix douce.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Minos.

A ces mots, Albafica sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, douce et agréable. Paradoxalement, il se sentit trembler, incapable de penser ou de bouger. Le juge vint se placer près du chevalier, il passa le bras autour de sa taille et prit une mèche de cheveux dont il huma le parfum.

- Dis-moi mon petit poisson, quand tu auras offert ta virginité à Minos, tu coucheras une fois avec moi ? Juste histoire que je connaisse un peu de douceur au lit.

- Dehors ! S'écria Albafica furieux en le repoussant.

Le visage de Rhadamanthe s'alluma d'un grand sourire.

- Allez ! Ne te fâche pas, je plaisantais.

Avant de sortir, il ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

- Prend soin de lui.

Rester seul, Albafica fulminait toujours. La porte s'entrouvrir et Rhadamanthe y passa la tête. D'un air faussement contrit et les yeux pétillants de malice, le juge déclara.

- Non mais, je plaisantais vraiment. Minos est mon ami et jamais je te volerais à lui.

La porte se refermera.

- Je n'appartiens pas à Minos, bougonna le chevalier.

Il fut néanmoins touché par la sollicitude du juge.


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre tant attendu. N'est-ce pas HayliaMani ;)

Je peux maintenant vous annoncer qu'il y aura en tout 5 chapitres.

comme d'habitude donnez-moi votre avis, ça me fera plaisir.

Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Albafica était inquiet, la fièvre de Minos était toujours aussi forte. Le chevalier le lavait et refaisait ses pansements avec maintes précautions pour ne pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Il profitait des infimes moments où le griffon parvenait à ouvrir les yeux pour lui faire boire des tisanes sensées faire tomber la fièvre. Le juge inconscient et délirant, prononçait souvent son nom d'une voix pleine d'angoisse. Albafica lui répondait d'une voix douce et rassurante, lui prenant la main comme le faisait son maître Lugonis lorsqu'il le veillait. Constatant que cela apaisait son patient, le chevalier ne quittait que rarement la chambre. Ainsi convaincu que le juge l'entendait, il lui faisait souvent la lecture pour qu'il ne sente pas seul. Parfois, alors qu'il surveillait la respiration laborieuse de Minos, guettant le moindre signe de réveil, il pensait à la vie qu'il avait ici. Il pensait à ses compagnons qui gelaient au Cocyte alors que lui... Il était heureux... Oui, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était heureux à Tolomea et il se sentait coupable... Il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis morts au combat, de trahir sa déesse, Athéna. Il songeait aussi aux sentiments que Minos s'obstinait à éprouver pour lui et qu'il s'obstinait à rejeter. Pour cela aussi, il se sentait coupable... Son hôte ne pouvait-il pas se satisfaire de son amitié ? Car pour cela non plus, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, il considérait le juge comme un ami.

Albafica sourit, la plaisanterie de Rhadamanthe lui revint en mémoire. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait fâché sur le moment, mais elle le faisait maintenant rire. Et le troublait également, alors qu'Eaque disait prendre sa virginité... Rhadamanthe, lui, avait parlé d'offrir sa virginité. Parfois, une idée complètement aberrante qu'il rejetait aussitôt, s'insinuait dans son esprit. Et si justement... Il lui offrait sa virginité pour le remercier... Puisque le juge tenait tellement à lui faire l'amour... Et qu'en fin de compte tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, ne possédant rien d'autre, c'était son corps... juste une fois... pour faire plaisir à son nouvel ami.

Non, il n'était pas une vulgaire marchandise et Minos voulait aussi son cœur. Alors que penserait de lui le juge, s'il lui offrait l'un sans l'autre. Le griffon était, lui aussi un homme fier, et il pourrait s'offenser qu'il se prostitue ainsi pour le remercier.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe passaient souvent prendre des nouvelles de leur ami, nouvelles qu'ils transmettaient aux quelques spectres présents aux enfers et qui s'inquiétait pour leur supérieur, non sans penser avec angoisse que ça aurait pu être eux. Rhadamanthe restait parfois pour prendre le thé avec le chevalier et discutait de tout et de rien, leur discussion lui rappelait celles qu'il avait avec Minos. Albafica avait appris de celui-ci qu'Hadès n'avait plus quitté ses appartements depuis l'agression du griffon... Et qu'il refusait de voir qui que ce soit, lui avait expliqué avec tristesse le whyverne. Il n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre après ce qu'il avait fait. Le juge se rendait bien compte que le chevalier ne comprenait pas, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, d'autant que lui aussi aimait discuter avec le poisson. Minos manquait beaucoup au premier juge, Eaque et lui étaient les seules personnes aux enfers avec qui il pouvait avoir des conversations intelligentes. Eaque, des conversations intelligentes ? Si si, c'était possible...

Personnellement, Albafica en doutait... Et pour cause. Le Garuda lui faisant penser à Manigoldo, il l'avait, un jour, invité à rester prendre le thé... Ah Manigoldo ! Connaissant son collègue cancer, il aurait dû s'abstenir d'inviter Eaque. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris par cette invitation, avait finalement accepté. Hélas pour le malheureux poisson, les conversations du juge étaient très portées sur la chose. Pour reprendre les termes crus du Garuda, le sexe et le cul étaient ses sujets préférés, d'autant plus qu'il savait que cela mettait très mal à l'aise Albafica. Et malheureusement pour le chevalier, l'un des loisirs favori d'Eaque était de le torturer en le faisant rougir comme une petite pucelle. D'ailleurs, en glissant la main sous la table, entre les jambes du chevalier, il lui avait dit d'un air gourmand qu'il voulait vérifier si le petit poisson était toujours frétillant. Rouge écarlate, Albafica avait vite resserré les jambes en faisant barrage avec ses mains. Le juge avait éclaté de rire et déclaré qu'il fallait bien qu'il vérifie la fraîcheur de la marchandise. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami fasse une intoxication lorsqu'il allait y goûter.

Albafica avait été soulagé lorsque son invité l'avait quitté. Rhadamanthe était arrivé peu de temps après l'incident et avait trouvé le chevalier très mal, tremblant et au bord des larmes. Inquiet, il le fit assoir sur le sofa, et voulu savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Minos va plus mal ?

Le poisson, incapable de parler, secoua la tête, il supportait déjà mal les commentaires graveleux du Garuda, alors une tentative d'attouchement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Quelqu'un à Tolomea, s'en est pris à toi ?

Le chevalier réussi tant bien que mal à raconter ce que Eaque lui avait fait.

- Alors ça ! C'est du Eaque tout cracher ! Répliqua Rhadamanthe en riant. Je peux comprendre que cela te mettes mal à l'aise, mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi, parce que tant que réagira comme une vierge effarouchée, il va continuer.  
- Ne peux-tu pas le convaincre d'arrêter ? Certes, tu n'es pas son meilleur ami comme Minos, mais tu es tout de même son ami...  
- Non, en fait je suis son frère, ou plutôt son demi-frère. Et je crains qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il est aussi séducteur que notre père, enfin... En moins subtil. Quand Minos est devenu juge, il a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu, mais il a trouvé amusant de le coincer contre mur et de glisser sa main sous sa toge en lui disant qu'il allait le faire hurler de plaisir.  
- Et il l'a... Commença le chevalier blême sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.  
- Non, Minos l'a démoli avant... Et depuis, ils sont amis, répondit le Whyverne avec un sourire amusé tout en se remémorant cette époque, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé.

Il releva la tête et la détresse dans le regard du chevalier l'attrista. Pour le réconforter, il lui caressa la joue avec douceur, un simple geste amical qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir avec Eaque ou Minos, mais qui eu un effet contraire sur le poisson.

- Albafica, si une petite caresse amicale te mets à ce point mal à l'aise, comment vas-tu faire au lit avec Minos ? Demanda Rhadamanthe sans la moindre moquerie.  
- Mais je ne vais pas coucher avec Minos ! S'exclama le chevalier.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est naturel entre amoureux.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Minos !  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Rhadamanthe, tu crois que Eaque va tenter de... De me... Enfin, tu vois...  
- De te violer ? Non, l'amitié de Minos a trop de valeur à ses yeux, mais... Il va continuer à te harceler. Mon frère est comme ça, il taquine les gens qu'il apprécie et il est sadique avec les autres. D'accord, je reconnais que la frontière est souvent mince entre les deux.  
- Ça aussi il l'a hérité de votre père ?

Rhadamanthe eu un léger ricanement avant de répondre.

- Notre père ! En fait, j'aurais plutôt dû dire notre géniteur. Que veux-tu, Zeus est comme ça... Il fait des enfants et ne se préoccupe que rarement de leur sort.

Albafica ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Mais alors ! Cela veut dire qu'Hadès est votre oncle ! S'exclama-t-il horrifié.  
- Oh, tu sais, on n'a pas franchement l'impression d'être de la famille. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des demi-dieux. Bon, il faut que je retourne au tribunal... Je n'arrivais pas à convaincre Eaque d'arrêter, mais je lui demanderai quand même de laisser un peu tranquille.

Rhadamanthe renferma la porte et se dirigea vers le tribunal d'Eaque.

- Ah Minos, songea-t-il en soupirant. Tu avais raison. Albafica est si inoncent que son cœur tendre ne supporterait pas de savoir que nous sommes frères.

Laver Minos inconscient le troublait également beaucoup, déjà Albafica avait dû prendre sur lui pour laver et soigner les parties intimes du juge, mais en plus, lorsque ses mains parcouraient le corps du griffon, son cœur s'accélérait, et il ressentait d'étranges sensations sur sa peau. Comme si le contact de la peau douce du griffon sous ses mains rappelait à son corps celles caressantes du juge lorsqu'il le lavait, pourtant il était dans le coma à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son corps se souvenait.

Cela faisait au moins deux semaines que le chevalier soignait le juge avec dévouement. A son grand soulagement, la fièvre avait fini par tomber et ses blessures s'était refermées, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices qui disparaîtraient avec le temps.

Dans un état cotonneux, Minos ouvrit lentement les yeux. Paresseusement, il les renferma en soupirant. Réalisant qu'il était pas dans sa chambre, le juge les rouvrît brusquement. Il tourna la tête et vit son cher ange assis près du lit, les bras posés sur bord et la tête appuyée contre ceux-ci, il dormait. Minos regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur le bel endormi. Il devait être dans la chambre d'Albafica, elle lui ressemblait tellement, et il l'avait veillé. Il leva la main, hésitant, et finalement il caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de chevalier.

Sentant celui-ci se réveiller, il retira prestement sa main. Albafica releva la tête en soupirant. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit le juge.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il soulagé.  
- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Je suis touché...  
- Pas du tout, bougonna le chevalier. Je suis juste ravi de me débarrasser enfin de toi et de tes amis juges par la même occasion.

Minos aperçu dans les yeux d'Albafica une lueur espiègle qui démentait ses propos. Le juge rejeta l'édredon découvrant ainsi sa nudité et sous l'œil amusé du Griffon, le chevalier se retourna en rougissant.

- Je vois ! Puisque ma présence t'incommode tant, je n'en vais, dit-il en se levant

Albafica jeta un œil discret sur le juge, juste à temps pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il le rassit sur le lit en disant d'un ton faussement hautain.

- Puisque je vais devoir m'accommoder quelques jours de plus de ta présence, je vais t'apporter des vêtements et de quoi manger. Normalement tu n'en as pas besoin, mais ton esprit te dis que oui.

Minos l'écoutait en souriant, les rôles étaient inversés et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Le chevalier lui rendit son sourire et reprit avec l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- Et pour que notre situation ne soit pas invivable, j'accepte de faire des concessions. Donc je m'engage à frapper et à te laisser le choix d'accepter mes visites. Je m'engage aussi à ne pas te toucher, en échange...  
- Sans ma permission... Tu as oublié sans ma permission.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Albafica avec espièglerie tout en se retournant pour partir.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Minos attrapa le poignet de son ange pour le retenir encore un peu près de lui, et tant pis pour sa promesse, tant pis si il le rejette encore. Il retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Albafica sentit la main chaude du juge sur son poignet. Il sentit ses joues brûlantes, il devait certainement encore rougir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, quelle douce sensation... Sa raison lui criait de le repousser... mais, cette fois son cœur qui battait à tout rompre fut le plus fort. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Minos lâches-moi, dit-il simplement, sans agressivité.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda le juge dont le cœur s'emballait, anxieux d'entendre la réponse.  
- Parce que j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour t'apporter à manger.  
- C'est effectivement une bonne raison, répondit Minos en le lâchant.

Albafica revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un repas froid. Pendant que le Griffon mangeait, il lui raconta les visites des autres juges. Minos profita de chaque instant passé auprès de son amour. Pour le taquiner, Albafica mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ses engagements. Il avait demandé au juge, en échange, de ne pas se promener nu dans l'appartement. Puisque son poisson voulait jouer, le griffon avait décidé de faire comme lui à l'époque et de ne pas respecter sa part de marché. Ainsi, sous un quelconque prétexte fallacieux, il sortit de la chambre entièrement nu. La réaction effarée d'Albafica le dissuada de recommencer. Son ange était désespérément pudique songeait-il en soupirant. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser une complicité qui avait mis presque cinq mois s'établir. Le chevalier le considérait comme un ami, c'était déjà un énorme progrès. De plus, il s'était également rapproché de ses frères et le juge en était ravi.

Ce fut donc le cœur léger que Minos reprit son travail au tribunal à peine une semaine plus tard. Il avait hâte de revoir Eaque et Rhadamanthe, qui n'étaient plus venus depuis son réveil. Il croisa ses frères devant la porte.

- Alors ? Tu l'as eu ton mec ? Demanda Eaque sans moindre préambule.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tu le sais bien voyons, tu l'as défloré, baisé, sauté... Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais est-ce que tu l'as fait ?  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Répliqua Minos faussement scandalisé.  
- Quoi ? T'as passé une semaine dans son lit et rien ! C'était bien la peine que l'autre-là m'interdise de vous rendre visite ! S'exclama Eaque indigné en désignant le Whyverne.  
- Je te signale que j'étais seul dans son lit ! Et Rhadamanthe pourquoi cette interdiction ?  
- J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'intimité avec ton amant pourrait faire avancer votre relation.  
- Oui en effet, elle a avancé, je te remercie Rhad.

Les trois juges prenaient toujours soin d'employer des termes qui ne trahirait pas son identité lorsqu'ils parlaient d'Albafica. Eaque qui ruminait toujours sur le manque d'action de Minos marmonna.

- Cinq mois et toujours puceau ! Quelle avancée ! A ce rythme, il le sera toujours à la prochaine guerre sainte.  
- Quatre mois, onze jours et dix-huit heures, répondit le Griffon. Et même si cela le mets toujours mal à l'aise, il me permet de le toucher.  
- Fantastique, répondit le Whyverne ravi.  
- Oh oui ! Fantastique ! Ironisa le Garuda.

Rhadamanthe posa la main sur l'épaule d'Eaque et lui dit d'un ton faussement paternel.

- Eaque, mon frère, un jour à toi aussi cela t'arriveras et à ce moment-là tu comprendras.  
- M'arriver quoi ? D'être amoureux ? Plutôt crever !

En attendant l'arrivée de la première âme de la journée, Minos consultait les dossiers dont Rune s'était occupé pendant son absence. Il y avait bien de deux ou trois petites imprécisions dû au manque d'expérience, mais dans l'ensemble rien à redire, d'autant que dans le doute, le Balrog avait toujours opté pour la peine la plus sévère. Le griffon venait de refermer le dernier dossier lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper.

- Entre Rune, dit-il sans lever la tête.

Sentant que ce n'était pas son subordonné qui venait d'entrer, Minos releva la tête du tiroir où il rangeait les dossiers. Il aperçu le serviteur d'Hadès qui le toisait avec mépris.

- Le seigneur Hadès vous ordonne de vous rendre dans ses appartements, annonça le serviteur avec arrogance.  
- Encore, songea Minos avec appréhension.

Appréhension et... Déception, car il était certain de l'avoir découragé la dernière fois. Chose curieuse également, le seigneur des enfers les convoquait toujours par télépathie. Mais qu'importe, son dieu lui donnait-là une belle occasion de se venger. Le serviteur d'Hadès regardait le juge avec la même expression hautaine et méprisante qu'il affichait lorsqu'il venait le réveiller pour qu'il quitte la chambre de son souverain avant son réveil, puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Il fut soudain incapable de bouger, Le rictus d'une satisfaction sadique apparu sur le visage du juge. Il venait d'immobiliser sa proie grâce à sa Cosmic marionation.

- Inutile de te débattre, tu es entièrement à ma merci.  
- Relâchez moi, ou le seigneur Hadès vous le fera payer ! Parvint à s'exclamer le prisonnier.

Se délectant de la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa proie, il partit d'un rire cruel. Puis il approcha, lentement, froidement, laissant bien au serviteur le temps d'imaginer le pire. Arrivé près lui, il resserra les fils de cosmos qui entaillèrent la peau de sa marionnette. Il se mît alors à jouer de la langue avec l'oreille de celui-ci tout en lui caressant le torse. Une lueur de dégoût passa dans le regard du serviteur. Minos lui susurra en serrant fortement ses parties génitales.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de nous quand tu viens nous réveiller. Tu te dis que nous autres spectres sommes les catins du seigneur Hadès. Que tu vaux mieux que nous parce qu'il ne te touche pas. Et bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. Vous n'êtes que de la vermine à ses yeux. Notre souverain couche avec ses spectres parce qu'il ne veut pas se souiller avec ses serviteurs.

Satisfait de son effet, il recula de quelques pas et d'un geste élégant, il mît en action sa marionnette, l'obligeant à se livrer à un striptease maladroit et humiliant. Une fois le serviteur complètement dénudé, il le détailla avec une moue peu convaincu et vint se placer derrière lui. Le juge se mît alors à le caresser tout en se frottant contre ses fesses de façon à ce qui son prisonnier sente bien son sexe se durcir à travers son pantalon. Rendu incapable de bouger ou de protester, sa marionnette tremblait de peur entre ses bras. Il allait baisser son pantalon lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est moi, Rune de Balrog de l'Étoile Céleste du Talent, je viens faire mon rapport mon seigneur.  
- Très bien, entre.

Le serviteur soupira, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Minos maintenait toujours sa prise. Le juge retourna à son bureau et sorti son registre. Rune jeta un coup d'œil au serviteur nu et humilié avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- Ne n'occupe pas de ma marionnette, Rune de Balrog, tu as toute mon attention.  
- Oui mon seigneur.

Le spectre lança un dernier regard au prisonnier que Minos, grâce à sa Cosmic marionation obligeait à se masturber de plus en plus brutalement. Le rapport du spectre fut ponctuer des gémissement et cris du prisonnier. Pendant les deux heures que durèrent le compte-rendu de son subordonné, Minos l'écouta avec attention, tout en manipulant négligemment sa proie. Lorsque le spectre eu terminé, le juge fit cesser sa technique de manipulation et le serviteur s'effondra épuisé, incapable de bouger laissant couler des larmes de rage et douleur.

- Rune, je suis très satisfait de ton travail et en récompense de ton dévouement, je te permet de t'amuser avec cette vermine.  
- Merci mon seigneur, répondit le spectre en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
- Je te laisse, le seigneur Hadès m'a convoqué, ajouta-t'il en sortant tandis que Rune baissait son pantalon et agrippait son cadeau par les cheveux.

En s'éloignant de son bureau, Minos savourait les hurlements du serviteur entrecoupés des claquements du fouet de Rune.

Comme à chaque fois, lorsque Minos entra dans la chambre d'Hadès, il le trouva assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant l'extérieur le regard sombre. Comme à chaque fois, le juge attendit l'ordre de son seigneur dans une appréhension que le silence rendait plus pesante. Et comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant quatre mois, onze jours et vingt-une heures, le Griffon songeait à son bel ange pour se calmer et se donner du courage.

Hadès tourna la tête et tendit avec grâce la main vers le juge. Minos fut aussitôt délester de ses vêtements. Ça aussi c'était nouveau et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sans un mot, le seigneur des enfers se mît à tourner autour de son juge le détaillant de son regard perçant mais neutre. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le griffon tressailli plus de peur que de plaisir sous les mains caressantes du dieu. Hadès explorait avec douceur et minutie le corps de son spectre, longeant du doigt les fines cicatrices encore visible. Cette douceur inhabituelle était loin de rassurer Minos. Tout en inspectant délicatement les parties génitales du Griffon, le seigneur des enfers fit descendre la main le long de ses fesses. Le juge trembla de nouveau lorsqu'il senti un doigt remonter entre ses fesses et s'introduire lentement et sans brusquerie dans son intimité. Minos ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à son aimé pour oublier la douleur qui allait suivre. Sentant sa frayeur, Hadès stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il tenta également de le détendre par des caresses et des baisers sensuels. Le juge, quant à lui s'efforçait d'éprouver le plaisir que son dieu attendait de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le contrarier à nouveau. Mais à sa grande surprise, il sentit le doigt inquisiteur se retirer délicatement et entendit Hadès sortir de la chambre sans mot.

Tremblant, le juge se laissa glisser au sol, il ferma fortement les paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Ses derniers ébats forcés avec son dieu l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne le pensait. Lui, Minos du Griffon, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Noblesse avait été terrorisé sous les mains aux caresses exploratrices d'Hadès. Pourquoi était-il sorti sans un mot ? Que préparait-il ? Allait-il le punir encore une fois ? Ses pensées le ramenèrent à l'Albafica. Était-ce cela que son ange ressentait lorsqu'on le touchait ? Il se jura d'être encore plus patient avec lui. Et même si cela devait prendre des années, des siècles, il ne le brusquera pas... Oui, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra, il attendra patiemment le bon moment pour que sa première fois soit absolument merveilleuse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hadès aussi tremblait mais pour d'autres raisons. Il s'adossa un instant à la porte en soupirant de soulagement. Son juge allait bien, du moins physiquement. Mais la peur et le dégoût qu'il avait clairement ressenti lui faisait mal. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Hadès n'avait pas voulu ça... Il ne voulait pas ça... Pourtant... A chaque fois il recommençait. Il souffrait dans son cœur et dans son âme. Mais qu'importe, il méritait de souffrir autant qu'il faisant souffrir ses spectres. Encore deux mois... Et même, moins de deux mois... Quelques semaines encore à tenir et elle sera de retour.. Quelques semaines encore, et le printemps reviendra dans son cœur.

Hadès était presque arrivé à son bureau lorsqu'il croisa Eaque. Le juge salua respectueusement son souverain. Cette rencontre arrangeait le dieu, ainsi il n'aurait pas à le convoquer ou à se déplacer.

- Eaque, je veux que tu rendes dans ma chambre. Minos m'y attend, dis-lui qu'il peut regagner son tribunal.  
- Oui mon seigneur.  
- Il me semble... Qu'il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de congés ?  
- C'est exact majesté, répondit le juge en se demandant quel était la meilleure attitude à adopter. Mais nous sommes pas particulièrement débordés en ce moment.  
- Hum... Fit Hadès en se frottant le menton. Faites vous remplacer par vos seconds cet après-midi. Et je veux que vous en profitiez pour occuper votre temps comme bon vous semble.  
- Seigneur Hadès, en mon nom et celui de Minos et Rhadamanthe, je vous remercie de votre générosité, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Le seigneur des enfers fit signe au juge de se retirer et serra la poignée de la porte à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Non, songea-t'il le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas... Pas encore... Et pourtant... Pourtant... Il rappela le Garuda.

- Eaque, dis à... Commença-t-il hésitant.  
- Dis à Rune que je le veux dans mes appartements ce soir, acheva-t-il finalement.  
- A vos ordres votre Altesse, répondit-il le juge avec une pensée compatissante pour le spectre.

Dès qu'Hadès fut rentré dans son bureau, Eaque couru jusqu'à ses appartements inquiet de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son ami.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

Lemon oblige, ce chapitre est le plus long. C'est une première pour moi et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

comme d'hab. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

Non, non Péri, ne crie pas... Je t'avais prévenu que la fin n'allait pas forcément de te plaire ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Minos reprit le chemin de Tolomea sourire aux lèvres. Il avait attendu le retour d'Hadès avec anxiété et ses tentatives pour ne pas imaginer le pire s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il s'était figé lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, persuadé que son dieu l'avait laissé mijoter volontairement avant de revenir le prendre brutalement pour le punir... Ou peut-être était-ce le bourreau... Le juge lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement quand il aperçu Eaque qui le détaillait avec gourmandise.

- N'empêche ! T'as vraiment un corps de rêve... Et si on profitait que tu es à poil pour tirer un coup dans le lit de sa divine majesté, dit-il en le caressant.

La main du Garuda avait déjà atteint le sexe de Minos quand celui-ci le repoussa.

- Et si il nous découvre, on est bon pour la chambre noire.  
- Allons, mon Mimi ! Notre seigneur n'a aucune objection à ce que ses spectres couchent entre eux, répliqua Eaque en reprenant ses caresses sensuelles.  
- Coucher ensemble oui, dans son lit, ça j'en doute. Répondit Minos en le repoussant à nouveau.  
- T'es pas drôle, fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.  
- Et toi, t'es un obsédé.  
- Oh oui ! Et fier de l'être ! Répondit le deuxième juge en rendant ses vêtements à Minos. Allez rhabilles-toi, notre seigneur a dit que tu pouvais regagner ton tribunal. Et cet après-midi nous avons quartier libre.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Sa majesté trouve que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de congés.  
- C'est très généreux de sa part. Remarque, tant mieux ! Comme cela je pourrais me mettre en condition pour le satisfaire ce soir, dit Minos avec morosité alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller.  
- Pour ce soir, il a réclamé Rune, répondit Eaque sur le même ton.

Minos soupira sans répondre... De toute façon, quoi répondre... Le juge sortit de la chambre avec son demi-frère en espérant qu'au moins, son second s'était bien amusé avec son cadeau.

La matinée se déroula sans incident et après avoir donnés les ordres à leur second pour l'après-midi, les trois juges allèrent déjeuner chez Eaque. Bien sur, la discussion dériva sur le beau poisson et diverses stratégies qui permettrait à Minos de conclure. Évidement, dans toutes les suggestions du Garuda, le pauvre chevalier finissait invariablement attaché sur le lit de Minos, à sa merci. Rhadamanthe essayait de compenser en proposant des stratégies plus romantiques qu'Eaque terminait toujours par... Et oui !... Le Griffon accompagna son énième soupir exaspéré par un regard noir.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas l'attacher. T'as qu'à le soûler alors.

Minos le fusilla du regard, mais l'air fripon qu'affichait son demi-frère eu raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

- C'était quand même une bonne idée, dit Rhadamanthe songeur.  
- Rhad ! Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ! Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté.  
- Bien sur que je le suis. Je ne pensait pas le soûler complément, mais le faire boire suffisamment pour qu'il oublie ses appréhensions.  
- Non, ça serait déloyal.  
- Bon alors ! On y va ? Lança Eaque.  
- Où ça ? Demandèrent les deux juges.  
- Bah ! Faire la fête à Tolomea. Et si tu veux pas attacher ton Albachou, Rhad et moi, on le tiendra pendant que lui fera son affaire.  
- Eaque !  
- Ok, ok, on va juste faire la fête chez toi.  
- Non ! Je tiens à passer une après-midi tranquille avec Albafica.  
- Allez ! Une petite fête !  
- J'ai dit non.

Tandis que Minos se préparait à partir, Eaque continuait à le harceler pour le faire céder. Rhadamanthe le ceintura alors et le plaqua au sol en disant.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de filer pendant que je le retiens.

En arrivant près de la roseraie, le juge eu la surprise de voir Albafica courir vers lui. Le chevalier passa alors les mains sur le corps de Minos pour l'inspecter avec anxiété.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air blessé. Il t'a fait mal ?  
- Non... Ça va... Qui ça ? Albafica, qui n'aurait fait mal ?  
- Mais Hadès voyons ! Je sais qu'il t'a convoqué. Il a encore...  
- Non, je t'assure qu'il ne m'a pas fait l'amour...  
- Si je mens, je vais en enfer... Ajouta-t-il devant l'air peu convaincu du poisson. Ah bah non ! J'y suis déjà.

Le chevalier, qui avait machinalement appuyé la tête contre le torse de Minos et tentait de contenir ses larmes de soulagement, rit tout de même à cette blague. Il avait eu tellement peur en apprenant la convocation. Le juge, lui aussi très ému, souriait, son tendre amour avait eu peur pour lui. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, que le griffon avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Oubliant ses précédentes bonnes résolutions, il l'enlaça d'un bras, car l'autre cachait une bouteille dans son dos, et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Albafica réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Minos lorsqu'il sentit le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci accélérer et une certaine partie de l'anatomie du juge réagir à son contact. Le chevalier gêné se dégagea en rougissant, d'autant plus que ces constations le firent trembler intérieurement de désir et... Qu'il aimait ça ! Songea-t-il effaré. Reprenant contenance, le poisson remarqua que le griffon cachait quelque chose dans son dos et demanda intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?  
- Oh rien ! Juste un cadeau stupide d'Eaque, dit-il en montrant une bouteille d'un litre de lubrifiant maison. Je ne voulais pas que tu imagines des choses fausses en la voyant.

Albafica ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et dit en montrant la bouteille.

- Il espère que tu utilises tout ça avec moi !  
- Bon d'accord, pas si fausses que ça. Et cela fait aussi office d'huile de massage.  
- Mais c'est écrit "lubrifiant" !  
- Euh... oui... Tu sais comment est Eaque. En plus, il a insisté sur le fait que ça ne se conserverait pas deux cents ans, répliqua Minos en riant.  
- Donc reprit-il en montrant à nouveau la bouteille. On s'installe tranquillement dans la roseraie et je te fais un bon massage.

Inquiet et rougissant, Albafica recula.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais c'est toujours non.  
- Mais non voyons ! Je ne pensait pas à ça. Tu enlèves seulement ta tunique et je te masse le dos et les épaules. Tu m'as l'air tendu...  
- Évidement que je suis tendu ! Le toisa le chevalier les bras croisés. J'ai cru que Hadès t'avait violé.

Minos le regarda un instant stupéfait. Furieux contre le dieu, Albafica avait réussi à dire "violer". Il comptait donc à ce point pour le chevalier ?

- Je t'assure qu'il ne m'a rien fait, enfin... Presque rien. Et il n'y a pas viol, si il y a consentement.  
- Oui, je sais ! Répliqua le poisson passablement énervé. Rhadamanthe m'a dit la même chose.  
- Tu vois !  
- Non ! Je ne vois pas ! Hadès est votre dieu et si vous désobéissez, si vous ne lui donner pas de plaisir, il vous torture pour vous punir, alors pour moi c'est du viol !

Minos ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Albafica poursuivit.

- Et ne me ressers pas l'excuse de sa souffrance, car ça n'en est pas une.

Entraînement son amour vers la roseraie, le juge lui raconta son entrevu avec Hadès avec le plus de délicatesse possible pour ne pas trop heurter la pudeur de son trésor. En s'asseyant sous une tonnelle de rosiers grimpants roses et orangés, le griffon demanda, tout en regrettant aussitôt sa question.

- Albafica m'aimes tu ?  
Non ! S'exclama le chevalier en regrettant lui aussi l'empressement de sa réponse.

Il soupira et reprit.

- Minos, je ne t'aime pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime... Mais je t'aime comme un ami, comme j'aimais Shion, Asmita, Regulus et mes autres amis chevaliers.

Le juge sourit à la sollicitude du poisson. Il reprit avec douceur.

- Moi, je t'aime.  
- Non ! Se braqua le chevalier. Ne dis pas ça !  
- S'il te plait Albafica, je veux juste t'expliquer pourquoi je comprend notre seigneur.  
- Très bien ! Je t'écoute.

Minos pris une profonde respiration avant de se lancer.

- Et bien voilà, je t'aime à la folie, plus que ma propre vie, et si nous n'étions pas coincés aux enfers, je pourrais t'emmener loin d'ici. Là où tu serais en sécurité et où nous pourrions vivre notre amour en toute liberté.

Le chevalier fixait le rosier devant lui, sans vraiment le voir. Il essayait de respirer lentement pour calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Le juge venait de lui avouer qu'il serait prêt à trahir son dieu par amour pour lui. Et malheureusement, Albafica voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Bien sûr, il savait que Minos était amoureux de lui, mais l'entendre se déclarer ainsi à haute voix fut pour le chevalier un véritable choc. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et malgré ses efforts pour se calmer, son coeur continuait à cogner comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il demanda une voix hésitante.

- Quel est le rapport avec Hadès ?  
- Oh c'est simple, notre seigneur Hadès aime la reine perséphone autant que je t'aime. Et peut-être même plus, si toutefois cela était possible. Elle est sa vie, elle est son âme soeur. Alors, chaque fois qu'elle doit quitter notre dieu pour six mois, c'est comme si on arrachait le coeur, comme si on lui déchirait l'âme. Il souffre le martyre, il n'est plus lui-même. En couchant avec nous, ce n'est pas seulement un besoin physique qu'il assouvit. Il tente de se libérer de sa souffrance, de sa frustration. Mais après, il regrette et souffre de ce qu'il nous a fait. Et je suis maintenant sûr que la séance de ce matin avait pour but de s'assurer que j'allais bien.  
- Alors pourquoi il continue ?  
- Il ne se contrôle plus, la douleur est trop forte. Albafica as-tu déjà été amoureux ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- Alors, c'est peut-être dur pour toi de comprendre. Vois-tu min engel, je sais ce que notre seigneur ressent car ma souffrance sera insoutenable si je te perdais.  
- Eh bien... Commença le chevalier gêné. Je... Crois que je...

Le poisson soupira.

- Oui, même si pour moi cela ne l'excuse pas, je comprend. Dis-moi ?... Qu'est-ce ça veut dire min engel ?  
- C'est du Norvégien, ça veut dire mon ange.  
- Ah d'accord ! Et bien, s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton ange.  
- Quand le seigneur Hadès abuse de moi pour reprendre tes propres termes, je pense à toi. Tu es mon ange, le soutien auquel je m'accroche comme à une bouée pour tenir bon.  
- Mais si tu préfères, reprit le juge avec espièglerie. Je peux t'appeler min boyen.  
- Et cela veux dire quoi ? Demanda Albafica soupçonneux.  
- Ma bouée.  
- Ah c'est malin ! Répliqua le chevalier en poussant le juge.

Celui-ci assis au bord du banc, se retrouva par terre. Le poisson porta les mains devant sa bouche, effaré de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolé.

Mais la moue boudeuse de Minos lorsqu'il se releva le fit finalement sourire.

- Apprend-moi, lui dit le chevalier lorsqu'il fut rassis.  
- Pas facile tu sais, mais je vais essayer... Bon alors, entre amoureux, on se prend la main, dit le juge en joignant le geste à la parole.  
- Tu fais quoi là ?  
- Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'apprendre !  
- Le norvégien, je parlais du norvégien ! Et je te conseille de me lâcher, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à nouveau par terre, le toisa Albafica.

Minos passa sa main dans les cheveux du chevalier.

- Même fâché, tu es très beau.

Le regard d'Albafica s'assombrit et il se détourna.

- Non, ne dis pas ça.

Le griffon s'insulta mentalement, il avait oublié que son ange détestait qu'on évoque sa beauté.

- Mais pourquoi refuses tu que l'on te complimente ?  
- Pour moi ce n'est pas un compliment. Les gens ne voient que mon physique et me juge dessus. Ils me croit faible, superficiel. Ils convoitent mon corps, veulent me posséder ou me méprise.  
- Les pauvres aveugles.  
- Aveugles ?  
- Oui, car ils ne voient pas ta vraie beauté.

Albafica allait protester, mais Minos mît le doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Quand je te regarde, je vois bien sur ta beauté physique, mais je vois aussi ta beauté intérieure et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je vois ton âme pure, dit-il en lui caressant la tête.  
- La noblesse de ton cœur, continua-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur.  
- C'est cet ensemble qui te rend si magnifique. Ta beauté ne se fanera jamais.  
- Évidement, je suis mort ! Répliqua Albafica faussement fâché.  
- Et moi, un imbécile, clama Minos en se frappant le front.  
- Bon, je reformule. Même si la vieillesse te rendait tout fripé et ratatiné, tu serais toujours aussi beau parce que ton âme est belle,

Incapable de parler, ni même de penser, Albafica fixait Minos qui lui souriant. On l'avait souvent complimenté sur sa beauté et il détestait ça. Mais, il sentit au plus profond de son être que les mots prononcés par le Griffon étaient sincères. Il savait que du point de vue du juge, il ne complimentait pas, il expliquait. C'était pour cela que ces mots le touchaient si intensément qu'ils enflammaient son cœur. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles au goût de cannelle de Minos en un tendre et chaste baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, se fut au juge de le dévisager incrédule. Celui-ci avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, puis battre à un rythme effréné, son sang bouillonné dans ses oreilles et tout son corps tremblé. Pour tout autre personne, cela aurait été qu'à simple bisou. Mais pour Minos c'était un merveilleux cadeau, le plus précieux de trésors. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le juge écarta délicatement la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du chevalier, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes, elles étaient si froides et il les sentaient trembler imperceptiblement. Il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

- N'aies pas peur, je vais te montrer.

Rien que ces simples mots, non plutôt... Cette voix douce et sensuelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ajouté au contact chaud de ses mains, avaient suffit pour que le cœur d'Albafica s'emballe. Il ferma les yeux, terrifié. Oui, il était terrifié par ses sentiments que Minos éprouvait pour lui, terrifié par le contact si intime qui, il le devinait, allait suivre. La voix de la raison lui hurlait inutilement de fuir. Mais que pouvait-elle face aux battements frénétiques de son cœur et à la traîtrise de son corps tremblant désir.

Minos posa doucement les lèvres sur celles du chevalier. Il tremblait, mais ne le repoussait pas, ne fuyait pas. Tout en l'enlaçant avec une infinie douceur pour ne l'effrayer davantage, le juge dégusta du bout de la langue les lèvres au goût de roses de son aimé. Elle était si délicates, si délicieuses. Un soupir de bien être fit entrouvrir la bouche à Albafica. La gourmandise des lèvres de Minos et la douceur de ses caresses avaient fini par définitivement balayer la voix de la raison. Lorsqu'il senti la langue timide entrer et flirter avec la sienne, il enlaça à son tour le griffon. Le poisson se sentait perdre pied et il avait besoin de s'accrocher. De s'accrocher à cette chose tangible qu'était le corps du juge. Minos sentit la langue de son ange, d'abord hésitante, puis sensuelle et passionnée, répondre à la sienne. Le baiser s'approfondit, les caresses du chevalier répondait à celle de juge. La passion s'amplifiait jusqu'à l'explosion.

Quand le griffon s'écarta enfin, il vit Albafica le fixer avec une expression indescriptible, dans ses yeux luisait un mélange du stupeur et de plaisir. Le chevalier les referma quand le juge se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Il l'entendit lui murmurer de cette même voix sensuelle.

- Si tu as trouvé ça bon, dis-toi que lorsque nous ferons l'amour ça sera encore plus magnifique.

Bon ! Merveilleux aurait été plus exact et si Minos était allé plus loin, Albafica se sera abandonné dans ses bras pour se donner entièrement à lui. Le juge se leva et anxieux de le voir partir, le chevalier lui attrapa le poignet.

- Où vas tu ?  
- Chercher de quoi écrire. Je vais te donner ta première leçon de norvégien, répondit le Griffon en souriant.

Albafica le lâcha et le regarda s'éloigner. Il se tourna sur le banc pour replier ses jambes devant lui qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il fixait l'horizon incapable de penser, un véritable maelström de sensations bataillaient dans son esprit et dans son corps. Ses émotions était si fortes, si intenses... Bien trop fortes... Incapable de retenir davantage la pression, il se mît à pleurer.

A peine entré dans le bureau d'Albafica, Minos s'adossa au mur craignait que ses jambes flageolantes ne le trahissent. Et son esprit qui répétait en boucle "je l'ai embrassé" ne l'aidait pas à se maîtriser. Il tentait en vain de le faire taire pour se reprendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Autant le laisser dire, il allait bien finir par se taire. Minos ferma les yeux et soupira en appuyant la tête contre le mur. "Nous nous sommes embrassé" lui sussura une dernière fois son esprit, et du coin de l'œil, il sentit alors une toute petite larme de bonheur s'échappé lentement, glisser le long de sa joue, suivie peu de temps après par ses petites sœurs... Il leur sourit.

En entendant la nouvelle le lendemain, Eaque poussa un tel cri de joie victorieuse que plusieurs gardes se retournèrent sur eux.

- Mais c'est formidable ça ! Hier le baiser et demain le plumard !... Mais c'est quand crétin, pendant que tu y étais, tu aurais pu prendre le reste.  
- Non, je veux qu'il m'aime et ce n'est pas en le brusquant que j'y arriverais. Et si c'est pour me dire de l'attacher au lit pour lui faire son affaire tranquille, eh bien tu peux te taire, termina-t-il alors que le Garuda allait dire quelque chose.  
- Euh... Bah non... Jusqu'à la chambre, il a le temps de t'échapper. Directement sur le banc, c'est mieux.  
- Eaque ! Fit Minos d'une voix menaçante  
- Non mais, s'exclama Rhadamanthe avec espièglerie. En fait, il a hâte que tu essaies son cadeau.

Minos suspicieux regarda tour à tour les deux juges.

- Bon très bien ! Avoues ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Rien.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Mais oui, je t'assure...  
- Eaque ! Fit à nouveau le griffon d'une voix menaçante.

Comprenant que quoiqu'il dise son collègue, ami et demi-frère ne le croirait pas, il jugea plus prudent de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le griffon leva la main pour lancer sa Cosmic marionation, mais se ravisa. Répondant à la question muette de Rhadamanthe, il dit avec un léger sourire sournois.

- C'est plus drôle de le voir courir. Et puis, un peu de sport ne lui fera pas de mal.

Remarque forte injuste au demeurant vu que Eaque, bien que bon vivant et se laissant parfois aller la paresse, s'entraînait largement autant que eux. Le griffon rejoignit son tribunal sourire aux lèvres. Heureux de la tournure que prenait sa relation avec son beau chevalier, le juge avait l'impression de flotter. Il était aux anges, et sa journée, comme les suivantes d'ailleurs, se passait comme dans un rêve. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant pour les défunts qu'il jugeait. Tout d'abord rassurer, par l'expression sincèrement heureuse de leur juge, ils déchantaient vite lorsque la cruelle sentence tombait. Eh oui ! Que se soit sa bonne ou mauvaise humeur, Minos l'exprimait sur les âmes avec un parfait sadisme.

Chaque soir, il retrouvait Albafica pour sa leçon de norvégien. Le chevalier était un élève assidu qui avait soif d'apprendre. Ses progrès étaient tels, qu'il parvint en quelques semaines à suivre une conversation simple avec son professeur. Minos se félicitait de cette idée car non seulement ils pouvaient désormais discuter de choses privées à la vue de tous, mais en plus, ces leçons étaient prétextes à des caresses et baisers que le chevalier acceptait avec de moins en moins de réticence. Par ailleurs, les jours où c'était le poisson qui en prenant l'initiative étaient du pur bonheur pour le juge.

Un soir en rentrant, il aperçu l'un de ses gardes à califourchon sur Albafica, essayant de retirer son pantalon. Il se précipita au secours de son amour qui avait déjà réussi à se relever. Le garde se jetait à nouveau sur le chevalier lorsque Minos l'immobilisa avec sa Cosmic marionation.

- Laisse ! Dit le griffon au poisson. Je me charge de cette vermine.  
- Inutile de vous abaisser à cela mon seigneur, répondit le garde en se méprenant. Je peux remettre cet esclave à sa place.  
- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi misérable chien ! Cracha le juge en resserrant l'étreinte.

Le visage d'Albafica se durcit alors que le garde hurlait de douleur.

- Je vais bien et je suis sûr qu'il a compris sa méprise maintenant, dit-il avec un regard glacial au prisonnier. Alors il est inutile de le tuer.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas le tuer. Vas m'attendre chez moi, je n'ai pas pour longtemps.

Le chevalier posa la main sur le bras du juge.

- Minos, dit-il avec douceur pour tenter de le calmer.  
- Vas-y Albafica, je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini avec ce cher Letos.

Alors que le chevalier s'éloignait, le garde sentit les fils de cosmos s'incruster de plus en plus de profondément dans sa chair, il aurait pu entendre ses os craqués, si le son n'avait pas été couvert par ses hurlements douleurs. Comme si il venait de réaliser quelque chose, le griffon fit disparaître les fils d'un seul coup. Letos s'écroula haletant. La voix de Minos claqua comme un fouet.

- Lève-toi !

Le garde se releva péniblement, et bredouilla.

- Mon seigneur, je vous assure je...

Le contact léger des doigts du juge sur sa joue le stoppa net de surprise. Le griffon tournait lentement autour de lui en caressant son corps avec douceur. Le garde reprit progressivement confiance, songeant que son supérieur avait finalement changé d'avis et reconnaissait enfin sa valeur. Se plaçant à nouveau derrière lui, Minos murmura à son oreille d'une voix doucereuse.

- Letos, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu... Alors explique-moi ? Qu'espérais-tu ?  
- Seigneur Minos, ce chien m'a manqué de respect... Il vous manque de respect en se pavanant comme si il était le maître des lieux. Je m'efforçais de lui donner la leçon qu'il mérite pour qu'il comprenne où est sa place.

Bien que bouillant de rage, le griffon reprit sur même ton caressant.

- Et d'après toi, où est sa place ?  
- Et bien il... Enfin, je... Je... Bredouilla le garde prit au dépourvu. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas mon seigneur mais ce dont je suis sûr, seigneur Minos c'est que cette raclure est indigne de votre couche.

A cette nouvelle insulte à l'encontre de son bien-aimé, le juge serra le poing pour se contenir.

- Alors que toi, oui ?... Voyons cela... Déshabille-toi !

Ravi de cette opportunité, Letos se dévêtît avec empressement avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu de passage où n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Oscillant entre fierté et gêne, le garde s'efforçait de bomber le torse pour paraître sous son meilleur jour. Minos l'observa de la tête au pied et se mît à rire, mais la démarche chaloupée que le juge avait adopté en approchant du garde, il rendit terriblement désirable à ses yeux et lui fit vite oublier l'humiliation de ce rire. Le griffon passa à nouveau sa main sur le torse de Letos. Il lui souffla d'une voix sensuelle.

- Alors comme ça, tu penses pouvoir satisfaire un juge.

Impitoyable, Minos éclata de rire en voyant l'érection qu'il avait provoqué. Et comme si cette humiliation ne suffisait pas, deux servantes qui se rendaient au lavoir pouffèrent de rire en voyant le spectacle. Le juge ne laissa pas le temps à son soldat de répliquer.

- Et bien soit ! Je vais accéder à ton désir.

Le griffon donna le temps à son soldat de les imaginer faisant l'amour ensemble avant d'ajouter avec sourire sournois.

- Tu vas te présenter immédiatement à Eaque à Antinora en lui répétant exactement ces mots : en remerciement pour votre cadeau spécial, le seigneur Minos me met à votre entière disposition pour une durée d'un mois.

Comprenant que son supérieur c'était joué que lui, Letos fulminait d'autant plus que le juge l'obligea à répéter la phase jusqu'à ce qu'il la sache et en comprenne parfaitement les implications.

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher, Eaque est particulièrement impatient lorsqu'il est en manque, cracha Minos avec mépris.

Le garde se pencha pour récupérer ses vêtements mais le griffon mît le pied dessus pour l'en empêcher.

- Il ne me semble pas d'avoir autorisé à te rhabiller, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. De toute façon là où tu vas, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Sur ordre de son supérieur, Letos dû partir en courant, mais il ralentit dès qu'il eu quitté la sphère.  
Quelle humiliation ! Songeait-il non seulement son supérieur l'avait odieusement rejeté et s'était moqué lui, et il l'envoyait nu, à la vue de tous, servir d'esclave sexuel à cet obsédé Eaque qui déshonorait la fonction de juge. Cette fois, il allait lui faire payé. On ne se moquait pas impunément de Letos. Le garde vola les vêtements d'une nouvelle recrue qui passait par là et rebroussa chemin vers la Giudecca.

Albafica lisait dans le sofa lorsque Minos entra. Il posa son livre pour le rejoindre et demanda anxieux.

- Le garde ? Est-ce que...  
- Non, rassure-toi je ne l'ai pas tuer. Et je ne l'ai pas torturé non plus... Enfin pas trop, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Redevenu sérieux, il caressa le bras du chevalier en lui demandant anxieux.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Bien sur, j'étais tout de même un chevalier d'or, il n'était pas de taille contre moi. Mais c'est l'un de tes gardes et je voulais régler ça sans trop le blesser. C'était juste un malentendu, il m'a prit pour l'un de te serviteur.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais je sais aussi comment tu réagis aux attouchements et cette vermine à tenter de te violer. Il t'as prit pour ma catin et je ne tolèrerais jamais qu'on te traite comme cela.  
- Tu n'es pas franchement objectif quand il s'agit de moi, répondit Albafica en passant ses bras autour de Minos.  
- Oh à peine ! Puis il ajouta le regard dur. Quand bien même, personne n'a le droit de traiter mes serviteurs de catin.  
- Non, il y a que toi qui a le droit de le faire, plaisanta le chevalier en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.  
Le juge embrassa son ange en riant et lui dit.

- Exact ! Allez, vas prendre un bain chaud pour te détendre, pendant ce temps je vais nous préparer du thé et la leçon du jour.  
- Minos, soupira le poisson exaspéré. Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien.  
- Et moi, je te dis que tu ne peux pas me tromper. Même si tu tentes de te maîtriser, je peux te sentir trembler. Donc tu vas prendre un bain sinon privé de goûter acheva-t-il en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

D'un air faussement offensé, Albafica le toisa les bras croisés.

- Dis donc ! Tu me prend vraiment pour un gamin là !  
- Petits gâteaux au citron et gingembre avec du thé à la rose et au miel, répondit le griffon avec malice.  
- Je vais prendre un bain, annonça le chevalier en se précipitant vers la salle d'eau.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Minos. Voyant le juge se dévêtir, il détourna les yeux et demanda affolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre un bain avec moi ?  
- Je veux m'assurer que tu n'es pas blessé pas et je ne vais quand pas entrer dans l'eau habillé. Tu pourrais tout de même avoir pitié des domestiques ! Acheva-t-il en riant.

- Mais enfin tu es têtu ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais bien, répliqua Albafica.  
- Oui autant que toi ! Je tiens à m'en assurer moi-même ! Et c'est aussi ce que tu ferais à ma place.

Le chevalier soupira vaincu. Minos enflamma son cosmos et passa ses mains sur le corps de son bien-aimé pour l'inspecter. De léger hématomes, une ou deux égratignures superficielles, il n'avait rien conclu le juge soulagé. Il révéla la tête et sourit en voyant la gêne du poisson, il avait furieusement rougi en sentant les mains du griffon frôler ses parties intimes et ses fesses.

- Une chose m'intrigue tout de même, Albafica. Si la nudité te met à ce point mal à l'aise, comment faisais-tu pour me laver ?  
- Je fermais les yeux.

Minos éclata de rire, mais devant l'expression sévère du chevalier qui le toisait, il fut pris d'un doute.

- Non mais, tu me fais marcher là... Non ?

Le poisson continuait à le dévisager en silence.

- Allez dis-moi ! Tu plaisantes là ?

Albafica passa ses bras autour du cou du juge et répondit d'un air sévère que ses yeux rieurs démentaient.

- Ça mon cher... Tu ne le sauras jamais ?

Le griffon afficha une moue boudeuse et lâcha avec un léger sourire sadique avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau.

- Alors ça ! Ça mérite une punition !  
- Minos, tu comptes faire quoi ? MINOOOOSSS ! Termina-t-il dans un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du juge happer entièrement son sexe.

Il eu l'impression que sa respiration et son cœur s'étaient arrêtés net pour reprendre aussitôt à un rythme frénétique, comme s'il mourait pour renaître plus vivant que jamais. Albafica qui n'en revenait pas d'apprécier autant une chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé dégoûtante, dû s'accrocher au bord du bassin pour ne pas sombrer. La langue experte du griffon jouait parfaitement de l'instrument du poisson et celui-ci se libéra vite dans la bouche de son amant en une explosion de sensations. Minos satisfait refit surface et fronça les sourcils face à l'air gêné de son ange qui balbutia honteux.

- Excuse-moi Minos, je ne... Je ne voulais pas... Euh... Je veux dire... faire ça... J'en ai pas fait exprès, mais... Mais c'était tellement bon... Désolé ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Termina-t-il en blottissant sa tête dans le cou du juge.

Réalisant à quel point son ange était innocent en matière de sexe, le griffon fut touché par sa réaction. Il l'écarta doucement et lui prit le menton avec tendresse pour lui relever la tête de sorte qu'il le regarda bien dans les yeux. Mais le chevalier fuyait son regard.

- Eh ! Albafica ! Regarde-moi, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lorsque le poisson le regarda enfin avec un sourire gêné. Minos lui dit en le caressant.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, min boyen, c'était une réaction on ne peut plus naturel que je t'ai volontairement amener à avoir... Bon ! Tu as peut-être été un peu rapide...

Voyant que le chevalier n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, le juge ajouta avec un sourire taquin.

- D'un autre côté... Ton inexpérience m'a sauvé de la noyade !

Albafica se blottit contre lui en murmurant amusé.

- Que tu es bête Minos du griffon !

Le juge attrapa son amant par la taille et le hissa pour l'asseoir sur le bord du bassin.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas impotent, je peux sortir de l'eau tout seul !  
- Pourtant tu y trouverais certains avantages, répondit le griffon en revenant près de lui avec la bouteille offerte par Eaque.  
- Ah oui ! Lesquels demanda Albafica en reprenant ses vêtements.  
- Tu y gagnerais un esclave dévoué.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Bah moi, répondit Minos en humant le parfum de huile.

Il sourit et arrêta le chevalier qui allait se rhabiller.

- Attends, je vais te faire un bon massage pour finir de te détendre.

Le poisson s'installa sur les draps de bain et coussins installés à cet effet.

- Bon d'accord, il faut bien que le cadeau d'Eaque serve. Je paris qu'il en a une très grosse réserve.  
- Oui, mais pas de celui-là, répondit Minos en riant. Il l'a fabriqué spécialement pour nous, sens.

Albafica prit la bouteille et huma avec délice le parfum envoûtant de rose et de cannelle, savamment allégé d'agrumes. Il rendit la bouteille en souriant.

- Raison de plus pour s'en servir

Le juge s'en enduit généreusement les mains et massa tout le corps du chevalier qui se laissa aller dans des soupirs de bien être. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il prit ses mains et versa de l'huile en disant.

- A toi maintenant.

Le griffon sourit en s'apercevant que le poisson évitait soigneusement ses parties intimes. Il lui prit la main, tout en l'embrassant pour détourner son attention et lentement avec une infinie douceur, il guida le massage. Sentant que son amour pouvant maintenant se débrouiller seul, il retira sa main puis mît fin au baiser. Encouragé par les gémissements lascifs de Minos, Albafica se mît à parcourir le corps du juge alternant baisers et coups de langue sensuels tout en continuant son massage. Le griffon enlaça le chevalier et le sentant imperceptiblement trembler, il enflamma cosmos, doux comme la flamme d'une bougie et le caressa.

Sous les mains du juge, il laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être et avec plus d'assurance, il fit jouer sa langue sur les tétons de Minos. Albafica concentré sur l'extase du juge pour ne pas flancher, continua de descendre vers le bas ventre de celui-ci. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et avala laborieusement sa salive. Craignant de rompre le charme, le griffon se retint de prononcer les mots tendres qui lui venait à l'esprit et continua simplement ses caresses sensuelles. Bien décidé à rendre au juge le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné dans le bassin. Le poisson commença donc à passer une langue hésitante sur la virilité de Minos. Le goût légèrement salé et la sensation de chaleur n'était pas désagréable. D'un coup de langue plus assuré, il remonta le long de la verge pour finalement la prendre en bouche, essayant maladroitement de reproduire ce que juge lui avait fait plus tôt.

Minos sourit en écartant une mèche de cheveux d'Albafica pour dégager son visage. Il lui prit la tête et le guida avec douceur. Il songea dans un premier temps à se retenir pour faire durer le plaisir, mais ce souvenant de la réaction confuse du chevalier, il se laissa aller en un profond râle de jouissance. Surpris par le jet, le poisson recula en grimaçant. Le griffon lui caressa la joue en soufflant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'avaler si tu n'aimes pas.

Albafica fronça le nez en hésitant sur la meilleur attitude à adopter. Minos l'enlaça, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'invita à approfondir leur baiser, partageant ainsi la précieuse sentence par leur valse sensuelle. Le chevalier, les joues en feu, était aux anges. Il se blottit tremblant dans les bras du juge.

- Ça va mon amour, demanda Minos inquiet. Tu trembles.  
- Oui, j'ai juste un peu froid.  
- Tu veux continuer.

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Le juge s'enduisit généreusement les mains et le massa à nouveau. A son tour il fit jouer sa langue et ses lèvres sur peau de son bel ange. Il s'attarda sur les tétons en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses reins puis de ses fesses. Il s'introduisit en douceur dans la fente et se mît à dessiner de petits cercles sur l'orifice. Albafica senti son cœur accélérer en un tremblement, il prit une position plus confortable et incita Minos à l'embrasser. Devinant la suite, il avait besoin des baisers encourageants du juge. Le griffon fit pénétrer délicatement son doigt dans l'intimé du chevalier qui se crispa et posa la tête sur le torse du juge en grimaçant.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Non... Pas vraiment, mais... c'est désagréable. Je m'aime pas et ça va faire très mal.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, min boyen. Ça va aller, je vais être très doux et avec toute huile que j'ai sur les mains ça va glisser tout seul. Détend-toi, tu vas vite trouver ça bon.  
- D'accord, je te fais confiance, répondit Albafica en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Minos.

Le juge tenta des va et viens d'une externe lenteur pour laisser au chevalier le temps de s'habituer, tout en appliquant le même mouvement sur le sexe de celui-ci. Mais rien à faire, il était toujours aussi stressé, et il y avait fort à parier que les nuits du griffon avec Hadès et les blagues douteuses d'Eaque y était pour quelque chose. A vrai dire, les allusions tout aussi douteuses de Manigoldo avait commencé le travail de sape de son vivant. Minos appuya la tête contre le torse Albafica en soupirant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulu... S'excusa le chevalier sincèrement navré.

Apercevant le membre dressé du poisson, le griffon sourit et l'embrassa.

- Ça ne fait rien, mon amour. Assied-toi, je vais faire autrement.

Albafica obéit intrigué et le juge se laissa glisser sur sa verge en disant d'une voix douce.

- Tu vois, je n'ai pas mal.

Il commença alors à bouger. Ses gémissements de plaisir furent vite rejoint par ceux du chevalier. Il introduit à nouveau un doigt dans son intimité. Le sentant s'abandonner à cette double extase, Minos y ajouta un second doigt qu'il fit danser au rythme de son bassin. Estimant son ange enfin prêt, il se retira provoquant un grognement de mécontentement.

- Ne soit pas si impatient mon amour, murmura le juge en riant.

Albafica poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit Minos le pénétrer avec douceur. Le juge lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis commença à bouger très lentement et toujours plus loin jusqu'à atteindre ce point sensible qui le fit sombrer dans l'extase et crier de bonheur. Le chevalier n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi bon, d'aussi intense. Bien plus intense que lorsqu'il avait atteint le septième sens, bien plus merveilleux que lorsqu'il avait senti son cosmos vibrer en lui pour la première fois. Il n'y avait de mots assez fort pour décrire les sensations qui déferlaient dans tout son être. Chaque cellule de son corps s'embrasait dans le feu de la passion, son cœur battait à un allure frénétique au bord de l'explosion, son esprit ne demandait qu'à s'y noyer encore et toujours... Que cela ne s'arrête jamais... Jusqu'à ce qu'au paroxysme de la jouissance les deux amants ne se libérèrent ensemble en un seul cri de pur bonheur.

Tandis que Minos se retirait délicatement pour ne pas blesser son ange, Albafica lui caressa la joue en murmurant avec un sourire radieux.

- Je t'aime, livet mitt (1)

À ces mots tant attendu, le cœur du juge s'emballa, un frisson de bonheur le parcouru et il répondit avant de l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime min engel.

Mais leurs lèvres ne rencontrèrent pas car ils furent interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hadès furieux venait d'entrer accompagné de plusieurs gardes.

- Emparez-vous d'eux ! Hurla le dieu bafoué.  
- Quand Letos m'a parlé de ta trahison Minos du griffon, dit-il avec mépris. J'ai d'abord refusé de le croire. C'est donc à cause de ce chien que tu mettais moins ardeur à partager ma couche.

Les deux prisonniers tentaient de se débattre en fusillant du regard Letos qui se cachait courageusement derrière Hadès. Cependant ils ne répliquèrent pas, inutile, cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser la colère du seigneur des enfers. Le dieu fou de rage ordonna en désignant Minos.

- Qu'on l'emmène à la chambre noire ! Puis il ajouta à l'attention du juge. Un an de torture d'aideront à réfléchir à tes crimes.

Il se tourna vers le chevalier et cracha.

- Quant à toi misérable vermine ! Tu gèleras dans le Cocyte pour l'éternité.

Tandis que les gardes les emmenaient, Minos et Albafica tendirent la main l'un vers l'autre, mais ils étaient trop loin pour se toucher. Ils enflammèrent leur cosmos et ceux-ci se rejoignirent, ils s'emmêlèrent comme les doigts d'une main qui se croise.

- Je t'aime Albafica, lui cria le juge désespéré. Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour... Ne l'oublie jamais...  
- Oui mon amour... Pour toujours... Je t'aime moi aussi !

L'esprit d'Albafica s'enfonçait inexorablement dans les ténèbres lorsque qu'une main caressa ses cheveux. Il lui semblait la connaître, mais ce n'était pas celle de Minos songea-t-il avec tristesse. Une voix... Celle de Rhadamanthe... Lui parlait, il dû faire un immense effort de concentration pour comprendre les mots prononcés.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Eaque est auprès de la chambre noire pour soutenir Minos. Dans une semaine la reine Persephone sera de retour. Elle le fera libéré et tu pourras à nouveau te réincarner. Minos t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimer auparavant. Tu es son âme-sœur, il ne t'oubliera jamais.

Les larmes du chevalier gelèrent avant même de couler. Et ce fut les ténèbres...

(1) Ma vie


	5. Chapitre 5

Après le chapitre le plus long, voici le plus court.

et un dénouement inhabituel, c'est ce que je préfère.

pour des soucis pratique et par paresseuse de chercher, j'ai placé l'action à notre époque.

vous les retrouverez dans une autre fic, défi de Perigrin... Et oui.

mais pour l'heure je vais m'occupe de mes autres fic en cours.

merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et laissez moi vos impressions.

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

Tolomea 2013,

Aphrodite se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était le sien avec un furieux mal de tête. Il grimaça contre sa migraine en tentant rassembler ses souvenirs... La veille, il était sortit en boîte avec son collègue du cancer. Alors qu'une foudroyante douleur lui vrilla le crâne, il se jura pour la énième fois qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Angelo choisir la boîte. C'était un véritable bouge ! Draguer et picoler toute la nuit pour ne ramener au lit une épouvantable gueule de bois était bien loin de son idéale de soirée.

Le faible éclairage qui venait de la fenêtre, il permit de voir que la chambre était spacieuse et décorée avec goût. Il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une chemise de soie qui sentait bon la cannelle... Donc, il n'était pas rentré seul et... Il avait conclu ! ... Songea-t-il avec surprise et horreur. Apparemment, un mec avait finalement trouvé grâce à ses yeux... Un exploit, vu le niveau élevé de ses exigences... Si élevées que, sa proie avait toujours été éconduite avant le passage à l'acte. Mais après tout, l'intérêt était dans la chasse.

Il voulu se lever pour voir où il était, mais un violent mal de tête, suivi d'une épouvantable nausée le terrassa. Il n'insista pas pour l'instant, il devait laisser le temps à son corps et à son esprit d'évacuer les effets de l'alcool et peut-être même, de la drogue... Ce type l'avait très certainement drogué à son insu... Ne supportant pas d'être rejeté, il l'avait drogué et... Violé ?

Aphrodite souleva lentement l'édredon et déboutonna la chemise pour s'examiner. Du moins autant que la douleur et le nausée le lui permettaient. Il avait de sacrés hématomes et écorchures. Son corps n'était plus qu'un masse de douleur. Mal partout ? Le poisson se concentra laborieusement. En fait, il n'avait pas mal là où... on était sensé avoir mal après une relation sexuelle. Il avait toujours entendu dire, sans jamais le vérifier que c'était douloureux la première fois. Et ce n'était pas non plus ses conquêtes qui aurait pu confirmer, vu qu'il n'était jamais allé jusque là.

Peut-être qu'après tout ce type ne l'avait pas violé. Ce n'était pas le genre d'un gentleman et c'était l'impression que cette chambre donnait de son hôte. Peut-être que ce n'était chez lui d'ailleurs, mais une chambre d'hôtel... Elle lui semblait familière, tout comme la chemise. La douceur de la soie sur sa peau, la délicieuse odeur acre et sucrée en même temps de la cannelle l'apaisaient. Il avait une sensation de déjà vu, la douce impression d'un bonheur lointain, mais pourquoi ? Tout cela lui rappelait quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux... Mais bon sang ! Qui ça ?

Ikki !... Aphrodite eu la mauvaise idée de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue. Non pas Ikki, ce rustre sentait la transpiration, pas la cannelle... Une vague de lucidité se fraya un chemin dans son esprit embrumé. Il s'était entraîné avec le chevalier et cette satanée gueule de bois l'avait empêché de s'esquiver l'illusion du phénix. Il nota à nouveau pour lui-même d'éviter tout entraînement avec ce satané volatile après une nuit de beuverie, et même tout entraînement tout court. Il grimaça en prenant la tête dans ses mains à cause du violente douleur cérébrale.

Puisqu'il se trouvait confortablement couché dans des draps de satin et non enchaîné au fond d'une geôle sordide, le chevalier décida de se rallonger pour dormir encore un peu, peut-être que son hôte poussera le savoir vivre jusqu'à lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Son souhait fut vite rejeter par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle nausée. Au fond, de savoir que c'était l'effet conjugué de sa nuit de débauche et de l'illusion du phénix qui le mettait dans cet état le rassurait. Quoique, les images qui, entre fantasme et cauchemar, hantaient encore son esprit, il s'en serait bien passé. Il ferma les yeux en geignant lorsqu'une vision où il gelait au Cocyte lui traversa l'esprit. Puisque pour l'instant il n'arrivait à s'en débarrasser, il tenta de se concentrer sur la partie fantasme. Il se voyant faisant l'amour avec un homme. Un très bel homme pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, car il n'arrivait pas à vraiment se souvenir de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Aphrodite ferma les yeux en grognant contre la cruelle lumière qui l'agressait. Elle s'éteignit et fut remplacé par la clarté tamisée d'une boule de cosmos. Une voix qu'il lui semblait reconnaître lui dit d'un ton enjoué.

- Désolé ! C'est mieux comme ça ? Et... ravi de voir enfin réveillé Aphrodite.  
- Wouai ! Merci, grommela Aphrodite.  
- Qui es-tu ? Et où suis-je ?

Pendant un bref instant, le chevalier cru voir de la tristesse dans le regard de l'homme qui tenait là, un verre à la main.

- Je suis Minos du Griffon, l'étoile céleste de la noblesse et tu es chez moi à Tolomea.  
- Oh putain ! Je suis encore mort !  
- Eh minute ! S'exclama soudain le poisson en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand les juges ramène les âmes des défunts dans leur lit.

Le juge émis un petit rire amusé et répondit.

- Rassures-toi Aphrodite des poissons, tu n'es pas mort. L'attaque du chevalier phénix t'as méchamment sonné alors je t'ai ramené ici pour te soigner. Notre seigneur Hadès, n'était pas franchement ravi. Mais il a fait prévenir Athéna avant que ta disparition ne sème la panique et ne mette en péril la paix.  
- Je t'ai apporté de l'aspirine, ajouta le griffon en montrant le verre. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Le chevalier porta sa main au front en grimaçant de douleur, puis néanmoins surpris par la sollicitude du juge, il répondit.

- Oh oui, merci.

Un nouvel éclair de tristesse était passé dans le regard du spectre d'Hades, cette fois le chevalier en était sûr. Il demanda alors d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Alors tu ne te souviens pas, répondit Minos peiné.  
- Me souvenir de quoi ? L'interrogea Aphrodite inquiet.  
- De rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, fit le juge d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Il approcha lentement en tentant de masquer un boitement et s'assit au bord du lit avec d'infini précautions. Il donna le verre au chevalier qui le dévisagea. En voyant la démarche difficile du griffon, le poisson eu comme un choc, comme un voile qui se déchirait dans son esprit. Il sourit et il dit avec sévérité.

- A ce que je vois, Hadès est toujours aussi brutal lorsque la reine Persephone est absente !  
- Oui et plus encore, là qu'il doit gérer la paix avec Athéna répondit machinalement Minos avant de se figer.

En effet, réalisant que le chevalier ne pouvait pas le savoir, vu que les débordements d'Hades étaient un secret bien gardé, le cœur du griffon eu un sursaut avant de se mettre à battre frénétiquement. Aphrodite ne pouvait pas le savoir... A moins que... Songea-t-il avec espoir. D'une main tremblante, le juge caressa une mèche de cheveux du poisson et demanda d'une voix anxieuse.

- Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?

Le chevalier prit la main du juge pour l'écarter et avec un sourire malicieux, il dit.

- Ca dépend ! Suis-je toujours din bøyen ? (1).

En l'entendant, le cœur de Minos rata un nouveau battement. Cela non plus Aphrodite ne pouvait pas le savoir. Personne ne savait. Cet étrange mot doux était un secret entre Minos et Albafica. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Il se souvient, termina mentalement le juge souriant aux anges, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouver cet amour qu'il croyait à jamais perdu.

- Vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser, lui dit Aphrodite en l'attrapant par la chemise pour le rapprocher.

Minos posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du chevalier qui entrouvrît aussitôt la bouche pour l'inviter. Tandis que leur langue se mêlaient avec une passion frénétique comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, le poisson glissa subrepticement sa main dans le pantalon du juge et fit doucement jouer ses doigts sur le sexe de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Aphrodite enleva sa main et murmura à son amour avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et histoire de t'exciter d'avantage, je suis toujours vierge... Mais ça tu dois le savoir...

Riant de bonheur, Minos fit basculer son ange retrouvé sur le lit et dit.

- Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais on va tout de suite y remédier.

Fin

(1) Ta bouée en norvégien.


End file.
